


A Veil of Passion

by Phen0m20



Category: Sekirei (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Manga & Anime, Multi, Porn With Plot, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phen0m20/pseuds/Phen0m20
Summary: Despite having an Ashikabi and loving her dearly, Uzume feels somehow emotionally drawn to Minato. Unable to suppress her feelings, she offers Minato the chance to become more than just friends...which he eventually accepts, much to the chagrin of his own Sekirei; Tsukiumi in particular.
Relationships: Hidaka Chiho/Harem, Hidaka Chiho/Uzume, Sahashi Minato/Hidaka Chiho, Sahashi Minato/Uzume, Sahashi Minato/harem
Kudos: 2





	1. The Letter

Minato Sahashi lay on his futon surrounded by his flock of sleeping little birds, each clinging to and squishing their soft chests into his respective limbs as they slept; the delicate, warm breaths they took making the ronin feel all the more cozy.

Despite the landlady's strict (yet unreasonable) demands, they seemed to have crept their way into his room while he was sleeping again. To say that Minato was anxious would be an understatement. Perspiration and tears poured down his averagely attractive visage and drenched the pillow. Yet...a twitching grin of honesty couldn't help but emerge from his inner-most desires and emotions.

With the exception of Kusano, whom was a child, each of his Sekirei could be considered to be a goddess made flesh. With ample chests, tight little waists, absolutely adorable expressions, and each desiring nothing more than to love him unconditionally, Minato felt like he was in heaven...only softer.

MUCH. SOFTER.

'Just one more Sekirei...just one more, and that's it! I'll lose my mind for sure!'

His thoughts were then scrambled by a light rapping at the door, which rattled each of his respective "wives" from their slumber.

As they all released their grips on him to rub the sleep from their eyes, Minato sat up from the bed, preparing to take yet another pointless "illicit relations" lecture from Miya. Surprisingly though, nobody opened the door. There was just knocking. That was it.

"Miya, is that you?" asked the ronin. Although the knocking ceased and there was no response, he assumed it was her anyway, and continued where he left off. "I'll be down in a few minutes, okay? Just let me get dressed."

"Tis quite odd for the landlady not barge in as usual, Minato." yawned Tsukiumi, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes...it is. I wonder if she's finally giving me some credit..."

A pair of arms slowly encircled around the ronin's neck and torso. He was subsequently pulled back into Musubi's embrace, "Good morning, Minato!"

Tsukiumi was unamused. "Gah! Get thee paws off him cur! He is MY husband, wench!"

Musubi responded by sticking her tongue out and yanking him deeper into her bosom. "I'm his wife too ya know!"

Tsukiumi grit her teeth and clenched her fist in annoyance. "If thou wouldst likest for me to prove my position as Minato's wife once and for all..." she rose to her feet, and extended her hand to the air as a globe of water materialized in her palm.

Minato desperately tried to calm his self proclaimed wife down, a horrified expression tearing through his visage. "Wait...Tsukiumi... please calm down! Lets talk this over!"

She wouldn't have any of it. "Then I shall gladly oblige! WATER CELEBRA- Ouch!"

Thankfully, a ladle to the back of the head stopped Tsukiumi's hot-headed advances before they could further escalate into needless violence.

"Violence of any form shall not be permitted here on Maison Isumo." The unsettling visage of landlady's demonic Hanya Mask then appeared over her shoulder, hissing purple flames from deep within it's throat. "Is that understood, Tsukiumi?"

The Water Sekirei's blood drained from her face as it ran cold throughout her entire body. "Y-Yes, landlady! I apologize! It-It won't happen again, I swear!"

The demon faded into obscurity as Miya's emotions stabilized, her smile becoming more genuine; playful even. "Good. Now everybody get dressed to come down stairs and help set the table. We don't want Minato to be feeling lustful urges again with all of you lying about in your lingerie. Fufufu"

"Lustful urges?!" Minato objected. "What makes you say that?"

The landlady chuckled, her breath ticking the tips of her fingers as they pressed into her lips. "Fufufu, Well for one thing..." She raises her free arm and extends her index finger in the ronin's direction.

The heads of each of his Sekirei turn in his direction out of curiosity (save for Kusano, whom had her vision mercifully obscured by Miya's palm).

Minato's eyes shifted left and right to each of his Sekirei. "Uh...What is everybody staring at me like that for?"

Tsukiumi's jaw dropped in both shock and disgust. "GAH!" She turned away quicker than she actually looked as her complexion swelled redder than a ripened cherry. "Dost thou havest no shame?!"

Matsu cackled under her breath as a perverted, pedobear-esque grin distorted her lips; the sunlight beaming off her circular lenses, obscuring her lascivious gaze. "...looks like Minato's feeling naughty this morning...!"

Musubi's eyes widened, bringing her hands to her mouth as a look of genuine, though clueless concern painted her bubbly visage. "Oh no, it's swollen! Did you get hurt?!"

The ronin immediately came to the realization of what they were gawking at. Nearly swallowing his Adam's apple, Minato's eyes then drifted down to his nether-regions, drawing an embarrassed, gasp-like shriek of surprise from his abdomen as he instantaneously crossed his legs and cupped his hands over his most sensitive of areas.

'Why does my body have to be so damn honest?!'

XXXXXX

Minato took a sigh of relief shortly after each of his Sekirei left his quarters to help Miya down in the dining room. He spoke to himself out loud as he pulled his pants on one leg at a time. "Jeez, I haven't felt this embarrassed in my entire life..." He made his way over to the door after slipping into his shoes, still pulling the shirt over his head, stretching out it's wrinkles. "Well...at least my day can't possibly get any worse now..." He twists the knob and exits the room. "Thanks, Miya."

"Fufufu, Don't mention it."

The soft giggling drew a gasp of surprise out of the ronin's lungs. He turned to face the landlady. "Gah! M-Miya! I-Is something wrong? I thought you went downstairs with the others."

"There's no need to worry about them right now, Minato." stated the landlady in her casual, calm manner. She hands the ronin a note. "Uzume left this on your door right before right before I came in."

"Uzume...?" He takes it out of her hand. "What did she want?"

"Fufufu, No idea. She ran off shortly after knocking on your door when she seen me coming."

"Huh...so that wasn't you knocking after all then, was it?"

"Not at all, dear. This is MY home after all, so the need for me to knock is non-existent. Fufufu."

The ronin forced a chuckle, grazing a palm and fingers along his dark hair. "Heh heh, Is that so..."

Tilting her head to the side, the landlady's demonic aura flooded his senses once more. "Do you have any objections, Minato?"

"No! No! Not at all, ma'am! Your house, your rules. Hahahaha..."

The demon dissipated, retreating back behind her falsified gentle gaze. "Good." She motions her self towards the stairs and walks down the hall. "Be down in five minutes. Any longer, and you will be forbidden to join us for breakfast." She peers over her shoulder, pupils glowing a bright, nightmarish red. "Understood?"

The ronin's hair stuck up on end as his pupils were pulled into the landlady's frightening, hellish stare. "U-Understood!"

She turned her back to him once more. "Hmph, We'll be waiting for you, then."

She continued down the hall, leaving Minato alone with the note Uzume had left him. From the looks of it, the message seemed to be unopened, which was odd due to the landlady's tendency to get caught up in her tenants business, whether it be personal or otherwise. Either way, if the contents of the note were personal enough to make Uzume scurry off at the sight of somebody, it must have been quite embarrassing.

Unfolding the parchment, he reads:

Minato, I would like to speak to you in private later on tonight. Meet me in my room when you're sure that everybody's asleep. There is something...personal we need to discuss.

-Uzume

The ronin began to perspire as he gawked at Uzume's written request.

'Private?! Personal?! While everybody's asleep?!'

Those words wanted to break through his lips, but his subconscious would not allow it. Uzume desired to speak to him in private? With no chance of being disturbed?! What could she possibly want that would warrant such careful precaution?

Minato's mind couldn't help but be flooded by scenarios of what this "personal discussion" may lead too.

...and yes, all of them were sexual in one way, shape, or form.

A high-pressure torrent of blood shotgunned from his nose, splattering the walls and floor as it eventually dissipated and flowed down his chin. The landlady will most definitely not be pleased with the crime scene-esque mess he made. Squeezing his nose, the ronin made a bee line towards the bathroom to make himself presentable, and hopefully calm his nerves in the process.

XXXXXX

"Tis quite strange Minato has yet to join us, landlady." noted Tsukiumi, taking a sip of her herbal tea.

Nearly fifteen minutes had passed since everyone made their way down stairs to set the table, and as of now, breakfast had pretty much ended. Musubi and Kusano went outside to frolic around with the garden hose, and Matsu retreated to her dark little hidey-hole shortly thereafter. Kagari left about half way through eating to take an ice cold bath, due to his burns becoming more painful than he could bare. Now all whom remained at the table were Tsukiumi and a rather agitated Miya.

The landlady, although peeved at Minato's absence, masked her true feelings with a smile. "Fufufu, Well Tsukiumi, he'll just have to starve for the rest of the day then."

"The rest of the day?" The Water Sekirei questioned out of concern. 'Isn't that a tad bit harsh?'

The Hanya Mask reared it's horrific visage again. "What was that, Tsukiumi?"

"Err...um, nothing landlady. It's nothing." She tried to laugh it off. "By all means, let the monkey starve. Hahahaha..." 'To think thou couldst read minds or something...'

The slide door then whisked open, and the two were met with the humbling presence of their fellow housemate, Uzume. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. So, what's for breakfast? I'm starving!"

Tsukiumi acknowledged her friend's arrival with a delighted sigh. "Ah, Uzume. I art glad thou hast finally decided to join us."

"Yes, please, have a seat." added the landlady as her demonic aura faded gesturing her hand to the open seat.

"Gladly." She takes a seat and fills her plate, readying her chopsticks. "Hey, not sure if anyone else noticed, but before I came down I saw blood splattered all over the place upstairs."

"You don't say?" said the landlady with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, it looked like somebody was killed with a shotgun." she affirmed.

"Hmm...this may explain Minato's sudden disappearance." Rising from her seat, the blonde tsundere places her cup back on the table and motions towards the doorway. "As his wife, I shall make it my duty to see that he is in good health." Sliding the door shut, she bids them a temporary farewell. "Excuse me."

"'Kay, see ya."

Uzume's head turned back towards the table. Although she was eager to scarf down the golden brown smoked salmon in front of her, the landlady's unsettling aura prevented her from doing so. She seemed calm, yes, but having spent such a long time in her residence, Uzume knew better. "Is everything alright, Miya? You seem troubled by something."

"Fufufu, Not at all, Uzume." the landlady reassured her. "...I'm just...curious."

"Eh...heh heh...curious eh?" she quoted with an unsettled nervous and shaky voice. "About what might I ask?" 'Please don't say you read the letter. Please don't say you read the letter. Please don't.'

"You scurried off in quite a hurry after knocking on Minato's door...even more so after you seen me walking towards you..."

Uzume's pupils shrunk and her complexion reddened. She was embarrassed about something, but what? "Oh, that! Um...well, you see, err...that's because I, uh..." She forced a chuckle, nervously ruffling her trembling fingers through her long brown hair. "...heh heh-"

"Must I remind you that any and all forms of illicit sexual conduct are strictly forbidden under my roof?" the landlady emphasized with an eerily peaceful smirk.

Uzume broke eye contact with her superior, waving her hands in front of her face as she tried to explain her intentions. "No, no! It's not like that at all, Miya. Honest! I just wanted to speak to him one-on-one is all."

"Fufufu, Well, you're body language says otherwise. I'm well aware that you have an Ashikabi, Uzume, but you should still keep in mind that Minato already has four other Sekirei struggling to win his affections, and another would not only burden their lives, but his as well."

"Noted."

"Glad to hear it." The landlady rose from her seat. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll be heading down to the grocery store." She collected her plate and brought it into the kitchen, leaving Uzume to herself.

She took a deep sigh of relief, 'Man, that was a close call...' and continued eating as usual.

XXXXXX

"I think you're jumping to conclusions WAY too early, Minato." declared Kagari as he slouched over the edge of the bath.

Minato had been speaking with his fellow tenant and friend, Kagari, for the past five minutes about the note Uzume had left him. From the looks of things, Minato had regained most of his composure, but was still somewhat paranoid...typical, given the ronin student's temperament.

"I don't know, Kagari." expressed the ronin. "What could she possibly need to discuss with me that would require everyone else out of earshot?"

"Keep in mind that she already has an Ashikabi, Minato. It's not like she could possibly be reacting to you." He continued. "Besides, even if she does have a thing for you, so what? You're a nice guy, and your actions prove it. Any woman would be attracted to that."

The ronin chuckled as he grazed his palm against his hair. "Heh heh, thanks for the compliment, Kagari." His eyes drift towards the floor. "I guess you have a point." 'She DOES have an Ashikabi after all, so why could she possibly need me?' He arises from the bath's edge.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kagari asked.

"I guess I should head downstairs and apologize to Miya. She's probably livid about me not helping set the table."

Minato motions to take his next step towards the door. Unbeknownst to him, however, was a bar of soap conveniently placed just beneath his foot. He falls back the moment his heel makes contact with the soapy residue, damn near twisting his ankle. He tumbles down into the freezing cold bathwater with a loud splash, Kagari's body cushioning his inevitable decent.

"Agh...my head..." the ronin moaned, gently brushing his palm on the back of his cranium.

"This...is awkward." the he stated as his eyes drifted from left to right, undoubtedly unamused.

The dizzied and drenched ronin lamented on his clumsiness. "Great, now my clothes are all wet..." He lets out a feint, but obviously forced chuckle. "Thanks for breaking my fall, Kagari."

"No problem. Now please get off me before I kill you in the slowest way possible."

"Heh heh, with pleasure." He motioned to pull himself out of the bath.

The door then suddenly slams open. "...Minato."

The ronin's visage, now flushed with horror at the sound of the feminine voice, slowly cocked towards the doorway. There stood his self-proclaimed wife, Tsukiumi, visibly outraged at the display of what she would briskly conclude to be adultery. Her eyelids and upper lip twitched, teeth grit, fists trembling as waves of bitter fury consumed her mind, erasing all traces of rational thought and reason from her psyche.

Minato jumped from the tub, putting as much distance between himself and Kagari as possible. Alas, too late. In a hopeless effort, Minato attempted to anxiously explain the situation. "Tsukiumi w-wait! It's not what it looks like! Just listen to me!"

She would have none of it as her pride was insulted. "To see if thou werst still alive, I traversed the entire inn for thy presence..."

Although he knew his attempts at alleviating Tsukiumi's rage were futile, Minato still exerted effort. "Tsukiumi...please calm down! I can explain!"

"...and I find thee committing thy body to another man?!"

All Minato could do now was whimper and hope for his end to be as painless as possible.

"I worried for thy life, NOW I SHALT TAKEST IT FROM THEE!"

Kagari, in a rather stoic tone, stated the obvious to Minato. "Nnnnow would be your cue to start running..."

XXXXXX

"Having fun, Ku?" giggled Musubi as she doused the flower child with the hose's gentle stream of water.

"Yeah! Yeah!" the child expressed, hopping up and down in playful delight.

Kusano appeared to be having the time of her life; frolicking around with Musubi in the landlady's garden. smiling from ear to ear as the water splashed over her face, the emerald green gaze sparkling and gleaming in the warm, bright sun. reflecting that of her innocence. The two gleeful little birds gushed with playful energy, and it seemed as if nothing could ruin this cheerful display of friendship.

...Nope...nothing at all...

*SMASH*

...spoke too soon.

Their Ashikabi's helpless cries of terror were heard from above as the glass of the inn's second story shattered. Tiny water droplets rained down upon Musubi and Kusano. As Musubi held her arms out to feel the "rain", Minato feel into her arms with a hearty "oomph".

With her clearly shaken (and soaked) Ashikabi in her arms, Musubi expressed her delight. "Hi Minato! Did you come out to play with us?"

Still feeling the after effects of the thirteen foot drop, the ronin flinched in pain as he hyperventilated. It was a miracle that no glass shards pierced his flesh. "Ungh...Musubi, no time for fun. We have to get out of here while there is still time- AGH!"

"What's wrong, big brother?" asked Kusano out of concern.

"Are you ok, Minato?" Musubi questioned her Ashikabi. "You look hurt." She gasped. "Is it swollen again?!"

"GET! THEE! HENCE!"

Those words sent ripples of fear down Minato's spine. Never before had he felt his life in such immediate danger.

The three shift their gazes towards the recently shattered window. A scowling, scorned Tsukiumi stood amidst the jagged shards of glass, arms crossed beneath her bosom. The fire in her eyes which burned with a murderous pride clouded her better judgement.

Yeah, she wasn't happy.

In spite of her hostile actions, Musubi remained none the wiser to the blonde tsundere's intentions. "Hi Tsukiumi! Do you want to play with us too?!"

Tsukiumi stared down her rival. "Setest down my husband this instant, Musubi!"

Playfully sticking out her tongue, the brunette ignored her demands. "He's my husband too, ya know!"

Little Kusano voiced her displeasure...or rather growled it. "Grrrrrrr!"

Tsukiumi was in no mood for such petty squabble, let alone pointless games. "Dammit cur, this is thy final warning! Step aside!"

"You'll have to catch me first, Tsukiumi!" Musubi leaped out of sight with Minato still in her arms. He wasn't sure whether or not to panic...not that it mattered anyway since he was scared out of his f**king mind, having been thrown through a window and what-not.

"Thou shalt pay dearly for thy interference, Musubi!"

Tsukiumi jumped down into the back yard, dropping next to Kusano. She fixated her sights on the brunette balancing atop the picket fence; her cheery expression taunting her.

Moisture began to accumulate around the water Sekirei's alluring figure, traveling into her open palm. "WATER CELEBRATION!"

Musubi vaulted out of the way, the fence taking the full force of the blast, leaving behind a splintering hole.

For nearly three minutes Tsukiumi gave chase, but to no avail, as her hot-headed nature blurred any concentration. The Water Sekirei's anger kept her relying too much on brute strength, rather than carefully thought out and executed attacks, and given Musubi's credentials, she was clearly outmatched in that regard. But she didn't care. All she wanted was to get her hands on that ditsy "wench". Rational thought would have to take a back seat for the time being. Smart.

"GET THEE BACK HERE!"

Musubi giggled back. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

With tears glistening in her eyes, Kusano made an effort to "calm the storm" so to speak, before any permanent damage was done to the inn.

"Stop it."

The flower child's eyes began to glow a bright green, the greenery around her rapidly germinating. "Stop fighting!"

XXXXXX

En route from the grocery store, the landlady's attention shifted to the abnormally proliferating vegetation sprouting several stories from her backyard little more than two blocks away.

She took a deep sigh and continued down the path. 'Never a dull day at Maison Isumo, is there?'

XXXXXX

"I told you not to use your water powers, Tsukiumi." Minato paraphrased.

Thanks to Kusano's intervention, Tsukiumi's prideful tirade of destruction had come to an end before any...permanent damage was done; both to their home, as well as her "husband".

Everyone in the back yard was now tangled in very thick vines and tree branches, and thanks to not knowing her own strength, this included Kusano herself as well. Thankfully though, the way she was tied up and restrained wasn't as provocative as it was for her fellow housemates. Whereas they looked as if they were ready for a rough BDSM session, Kusano was just held in the air by a thin vine encircling her waist.

My, how convenient.

"Hmph, Keep thy mouth shut, adulterous monkey! This would have never occurred if thou stayed faithful to me; your proper wife!"

"For the last time, Tsukiumi, that was all just a misunderstanding! Besides, Kagari is a man and I'm not gay!"

"Uh, guys, this is really tight." stated a flustered Musubi, groaning in a vain attempt to free herself. "This really starting to hurt, like a lot, and I think it's cutting of my circulation, so can someone get me down please...ah!"

Despite saying that, Musubi didn't seem to be in that much pain. In fact, it looked as if she were enjoying it. Her soft complexion was flushed with an orgasmic afterglow. The sensual, lustful gaze in her eyes matching that of the swollen blush on her prominent cheeks.

Minato had the same redness in his face, though it was more from seeing the exposed skin from his well endowed Sekirei, rather than being all tied up and unable to move.

He called out to Kusano. "Ku, I think everybody's calm now, so I think it's safe to let us go."

A few seconds passed. There was no answer.

"Kusano?"

He tilted his head upwards and found that his youngest Sekirei was slumped over in her vine, sound asleep.

'Exerting all that energy must have really tired her out...' A long sigh blew through his lips. "Great, now how are we supposed to get down...?"

*SLASH!

*SLASH!

*SLASH!

Well, that answers that question.

Blinding, instantaneous flashes of paper thin light lacerated through the sturdy vines restraining the ronin and his harem, drawing a gasp of surprise from each. As they dropped down to their hands and knees (save for Tsukiumi, whom came crashing down on the crown of her skull), they shook the cobwebs and focused their sights on their liberator, whom had now just sheathed her blade.

As the landlady turned towards the group, she lied Kusano, who was slung in between her arm and side of her chest, down in front of one of the massive trees she had sprouted in her fit of anger. Not once did the flower child even flinch from her slumber, proving Miya's adept and graceful quickness once again.

Musubi became starry-eyed. "Wow, that was so cool, Miya!"

Tsukiumi staggered to her feet, caressing the massive lump on her head as her eyes twitched in conjunction with the painful throbbing.

XXXXXX

In the bright ocean blue glow of the computer monitor, a perverted gaze observed the events outside of the inn take place.

Matsu just sat there, cackling under her breath like she always does. Leaning in with a lecherous grin, Sekirei #2 motioned her hands over the keyboard, darkening it in the shadow of her scampering fingers.

She made one light click with her index finger.

The screen zoomed in, superimposing over the landlady's shoulder as she lectured her tenants, their heads and arms slumped over like they were children being put on time out by their parents.

"...so each of you will no longer be considered to be a resident of Maison Isumo until all the damage you have done to the inn has been repaired!"

A purple flame encompasses the landlady's body as her voice becomes more loud and threatening. "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

The three tenants shriek in horror as her Hanya Mask appeared off screen. "Yes! We're sorry! We will do as you ask! Just please don't kill us, landlady!"

"kukuku...It's just like a soap opera..."

The bespectacled pervert then suddenly felt an ominous, yet all too familiar aura in the room with her. She slowly turned around, eyes locking to the demonic visage's gaze. The red-head nearly jumped out of her skin. It was a miracle she didn't go into cardiac arrest.

Hyperventilating, Matsu turned back towards the computer screen as the landlady peered over her shoulder at the "hidden" camera, her gentle and calm facial features nonexistent. "And that goes for you too, Matsu."

She activates the loud speaker. "But I didn't even do anything!"

The landlady just stood there, undaunted. Matsu's claims of innocence had fallen upon deaf ears.

Accepting defeat, Matsu puffs out a pouting sigh. "Oh, alright. Sheesh."

XXXXXX

14 hours later...

The clock had just struck twelve. Restoring the inn to it's former glory had taken up the entire day, and needless to say, everybody was exhausted. It most likely would have taken them much longer if the landlady hadn't added the stipulation of kicking everyone out for the night if the work wasn't done by the stroke of midnight.

But alas, Minato was spent. All that he could think about was getting a good nights rest. As he reached his hand to open his bedroom door, a memory struck his mind like a bolt of lightning. He recalled the message Uzume left him earlier in the day.

He reached into his back pocket and extracted the letter once more, holding it parallel to his visage.

'Ah, yes, that's right. Uzume wanted to speak with me...'

The ronin pushed open the door to his chambers ever so slightly, allowing only a slight sliver of light to enter through.

Inside were all his little birds, sound asleep. Their figures encircling the area where his body lay, each grasping at the sheets where his limbs would normally be. Minato couldn't help but smile at their soft expressions. His heart felt as if it were going to melt.

"...Meet me in my room when you're sure that everybody's asleep..."

He slowly pulled the door back, the hinges creaking as it inaudibly clicked shut. He didn't want to disturb their heartwarming slumber after all.

Minato took a deep sigh, reminiscing on Uzume's request. 'Well,' he thought, trotting off to her room. 'might as well see what she wants. I'd hate to keep her waiting...'

XXXXXX

The ronin was now standing just outside of Uzume's quarters. Nearly swallowing his Adam's apple, he slowly motioned to knock, his heart racing faster the closer his hand came to the door.

He froze momentarily, his hand now inches from the door's craftsmanship. 'Well,' he thought. 'Here goes...'

Minato lightly rapped on the door three times in rapid succession.

"Door's open. You can come in."

The door creaked as the ronin slowly opened it. "Uzume? There was something you wanted to spea- GAH!"

Peeking his head into Uzume's quarters, Minato's perception fell upon something unspeakable.

On the opposite side of the room, Uzume knelt in front of her bookcase, rearranging the stuffed animals she had resting on the bottom shelf...and wearing some of the most skimpy and erotic lingerie he had ever laid eyes on.

All the ronin could focus on was her undergarments. The background in his eyes was replaced by a pink void with sparkling stars gleaming off Uzume's almost completely exposed physique.

Draping over her shoulders and forbidden fruits rested a cotton, paper thin pink torsolette with white outlines slithering down into her mammary valley. The way the smooth texture hugged and lightly grazed her soft, tender skin gave the impression of weightlessness.

The silk, pink, tanga knickers encircling her tight, curvy little waist complimented the upper portion of her nightgown quite nicely. The outfit looked so comfortable and form-fitting, snuggly even. It was the perfect fit for a goddess made flesh, and Uzume fit that bill in every category.

In other words, start fapping...

...NOW!

Uzume glanced back at the ronin, her brow raised in confusion as the only sound which had been vibrating off his tongue was a rapid click-like stutter.

"You alright, Minato?" she asked. "You look kinda out of it?"

The pressure in the ronin's head suddenly released. A high-pressure jet of blood burst from his nostrils, and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Uzume immediately stopped what she was doing and rushed over too him. "Oh god, Minato! Are you alright?!"

She shook him by the collar, but there was no response. Spiraling swirls shadowed his eyes from view. This was Minato's second massive gusher of the day, and by the look of his pale complexion, he'd most likely need a blood transfusion.

An explanation point blinked over head as Uzume peered down at her nightgown. A cherry like hue washed over her cheeks as she crossed her arms over her nearly exposed areas.

"Oooohhh...I knew I forgot to do something before Minato came by...!" she thought, embarrassed. 'At least I didn't forget to wear panties this time. If I did, I'd probably be sentenced for first degree murder...'

XXXXXX

"Ungh..."

Minato's eyelids began to gradually pull apart as his subconscious regained it's steady flow of blood.

"Where am I...?" he thought out loud, eyes slowly adjusting to the room's bright lighting.

His vision had now come to full focus. He was lying upon Uzume's bed, his head gently rested upon her thighs. Sekirei #10, who was now fully dressed, gazed down at him with a soft smile and playful expression.

Tilting her head, a giggle slipped through her curvy abdomen. "Rise and shine, sleepy head."

The ronin darted up to a sitting position and backed away from her in an instant. "Ah! Um...uh...Uzume! You're here...uh, heh heh..."

She chuckled slightly. "Of course I am, silly. This is my room."

The ronin was still nervous. "Oh, um... yeah, of-of course it is. Uh...I'll just be going then..."

Uzume grasped Minato's shoulder and pulled him back down as he motioned to get up.

"Hey, were you going?" she asked in a pouty tone of cute disappointment.

"Well, uh...ya see, I was, uh..."

She interrupted his bout of anxiety with more cuteness. "Don't go, I invited you here so I can speak to you."

"Oh, um...yeah, that." he recalled, ruffling his fingers through his dark hair. "Err...uh...what was it you wanted to talk about? Heh, heh..."

She reassured him with a strong pat on the back. "Heyyy, relax, Minato. Don't look so embarrassed." she encouraged. "More importantly, how do you feel? You lost an awful lot of blood back there. I didn't think you were going to wake up."

"Oh, uh...yeah about that...well, uhh...ya see, that was because-"

"Because it got swollen again?" she giggled, sticking her tongue out.

Minato's eyes darted to the corner of the room as the redness of his cheeks began to pulse, his hands waving in front of his face. "No! No! Wh-what makes you say that?!"

"Fufu, Lighten up, Minato. I was only joking."

She crossed her legs. "Kagari told me everything about it today when I got home from work. You guys did a good job cleaning up the place, by the way. It looks no different now than when I left."

He started to calm down. "Oh, why...thank you. It wouldn't' have been right to leave the place in shambles like that, so we each gave it our all." He turned back towards her, now feeling more confidant. "So, how long was I out for?"

"Hmm, 'bout twenty minutes." she estimated. "Gave me more than enough time to make myself modest, haha."

"Yeah, about that, sorry for not asking if you were decent before I came in. I didn't mean to violate your privacy or anything."

"Don't blame yourself, Minato. You knocked, and I invited you in, so that was my bad. I can be very forgetful at times, especially when it comes to modesty."

Leaning back into the mattress with her hands cupped behind her head, Uzume changed the subject rather bluntly. "So, I heard Miya caught a glimpse of your boner this morning."

Minato slumped his head down into his legs with a defeated sigh, not denying the fact. "Yeah...she did. That had to be one of the most embarrassing things to ever happen to me."

"Don't feel bad about it." she said. "All it means is that you're a very healthy young man who finds his Sekirei to be very beautiful. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah...thanks..."

She sat up, inching herself closer to the ronin. "Tell me, do you find ME...beautiful...?"

Uzume's slowly raised her head, gazed deep into the ronin's eyes. The expression on her visage became much softer, puppy dog like.

Her question took the ronin by complete surprise. For a moment which seemed to last an eternity, they just sat there, gazing at each other in silence. He didn't know what to say. He knew she was beautiful, any man could see that, but at the same time, he felt that telling her so would somehow be interpreted as turning his back on the Sekirei he had winged thus far.

She inched closer, her thigh now grazing his.

He began to sweat. "I...I..." he stammered. "Don't you already have an Ashikabi?"

She refused to have her question pushed to the wayside. "Answer the question..." she gently rested her hand upon his, lightly gripping it. "...Minato..."

The ronin's heart began to beat faster. All he could focus on was her hand on his. It was so warm and...tender.

He turned away from it, droplets of perspiration became more plentiful as his mind began to race.

Nearly swallowing his throat with a gaping gulp he whispered his answer. "Of course I do..."

Uzume reached out to his chin, pulling his visage to hers. "I want you to look at me when you answer that."

XXXXXX

Rubbing the plentiful amount of sandy sleep from her emerald eyes, the flower child exited the bathroom, her blankie draped over her shoulder. Scampering back to the bedroom, she noticed a crack of light emanating from Uzume's room, as well as her Ashikabi's nearly inaudible voice.

She tilted her head to her shoulder. "...big brother...?"

Ku peeked inside, keeping as silent as possible.

XXXXXX

"I find you to be very beautiful, Uzume." he answered at long last. "Your Ashikabi must be a very lucky man to have such a lovely young woman like yourself in his life. Any man would be envious."

Her grip tightened, yet somehow her hand felt even softer, and much warmer.

She smiled. "Thank you, Minato. That means a lot." She took a breath. "...though there is one thing you must know..."

"And what might that be?" asked the ronin.

"My Ashikabi is female." she replied.

The ronin was taken aback. "Oh, my! I'm sorry! I assumed that since you were a girl that you-"

"No need to apologize, Minato." she said, undaunted. "It's not like you knew. The gender of my Ashikabi is isn't exactly public knowledge."

"Even so, if you're already taken by someone else, why are you coming on to me?"

She took a moment to respond. "That's...the reason I wanted to speak with you in private, Minato." she filled her lungs with a deep breath of fresh air, exhaling her next words. "You see, my Ashikabi is very sick..." she continued. "She's been sick since before I even met her. She has an incurable disease which is slowly taking her life, and it's only through medicine and constant treatment that the process has been slowed."

The ronin shook his head, staring at the floor in sorrow. "I'm...sorry..." He places his hand upon her shoulder, locking his sight to her visage. "I can't imagine how hard this must be for you..."

She gently grasps the ronin's wrist and tilts her head, smothering it in the heat between the crook of her shoulder and neck. "Thank you, Minato. Your kindness is...heartwarming, to say the least..."

Minato pulled his hand back from her sensual grip. "This...doesn't feel right. You already have an Ashikabi you've dedicated yourself to. I can't just interfere with your relationship like this."

"That's the thing, Minato. You won't be interfering at all."

"How so?" he questioned. "She's your Ashikabi, your lover. You can't just see someone else behind her back. Especially considering the condition she's in."

Uzume shifted her gaze and soft smile to the ceiling. "It's true, I am bisexual, and I love Chiho dearly with all my heart..." she turned back towards the ronin. "But you see, this is what she wants..."

He paraphrased. "...what she wants?"

She nodded. "Yes. About a week ago, Chiho and I had a very long heart to heart discussion. She wanted me to find someone on the outside who could love and care for me the same way I do for her. She said it would make her happy knowing that I'll have someone looking after me when she's gone..."

"...Uzume..."

Her voice became much sadder in tone. "But...what she doesn't realize is that my life...is directly linked to hers. If she were to pass away, then...I would as well..."

Minato kept silent, gesturing her to continue.

"...That is something she must never find out about. All I want for her is happiness. Telling her that...would kill her inside..."

"I...don't know what to say..." He frowned, eyes clamping shut from the very thought. "But...why choose me?"

She scooted closer to him lacing her fingers into his own. "Because...I trust you. Every since I met you I've always felt a mutual attraction between us. You're so kind...gentle...giving..." she went on. "That's what I like about you...what makes me want to become more than just friends..."

"I..."

"Chiho gave me an order. An order to find happiness outside of her hospital room. And as she is my Ashikabi...it is my duty to follow any order she gives me. I love her that much."

"So if we go through with this...what happens to Chiho...?"

"Chiho still means the world to me. She is my top priority. Nothing else matters but her happiness. She said that as of now, we should look at our relationship as a very loving and protective big sister, little sister relationship...which I am fine with."

She let go of his hand, pulling her body away from him. "But I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into anything. I realize that you now have four Sekirei, each fighting for your affection. If you think that having me will cause you more grief and paranoia, by all means decline my offer. I understand."

"Don't ever say that you'll cause me any sort of grief." He stroked her forearm, and gazed into her soft eyes. "You are my friend Uzume, and a very good one at that. But as for your offer, I'm gonna have to think about it."

His words touched her on a very personal level. She encircled her hands around his neck and leaned in. Her soft, moist lips brushed against the ronin's cheek. "Thank you...that is all I ask."

Minato rubbed the spot she grazed her lips against. There was a strange heat present, similar to that of his own Sekirei. There was no doubt in his mind now. There was something between them.

"Don't mention it, Uzume."

Bending his knees, he rose from the bed. "Well, I had better get going. It's really late, and I'd rather not have Miya catch us after hours."

"See you in the morning, Minato."

With that, the ronin left her quarters, gently shutting the door behind him.

XXXXXX

The flower child peeked out from behind the plant she hid behind, watching her beloved Ashikabi trot off to his room.

'Is Uzume...big brother's wife now too...?'

XXXXXX

Uzume lied back down on the bed, clenching at her heart. Her eyes darted out the window, the light of the full moon caressing her gaze. 'Could I possibly...be in love with him...?'


	2. Coiling Emotions

One week ago…

It was 11:00pm. Visiting hours at the hospital were over. Caressing her Ashikabi's soft cheek and gazing into her hazel tear pools, Uzume leans in for a parting kiss. Their lips brush together, and The Veil Sekirei's wings emerge to a glittersome twinkle. The crinkling light pulsed more intently as the transparent feathers sharpened and tensed on face-flushing climax. The couple pulled apart from the kiss, their saliva still embracing. The silence was golden.

The elongated spittle dropped to the floor upon Uzume's sudden smile. "Well," she said. "I'll see you next week, Chiho."

"Remember what I said, Uzume." She mentioned, gripping her pjs as she crossed her legs. She looked warm, soft, and comfortable. "I don't want you to be alone when I'm gone. Please…find somebody. Then I will be happy."

#10 responded by giving Chiho a pat on the head, ruffling her hair as if trying to make light of the situation. "Don't worry." She tilted her head, giving a playful wink. "You can count on me."

Chiho's face lit up. "Good. Thank you!"

Uzume then helped her into bed, flicked out the lights, and blew her a kiss as she gently clicked the door shut, leaving her bed-ridden Ashikabi to her peaceful slumber.

XXXXXX

Present Day…

It had been two hours since Uzume relayed the information to Minato. Sleep had not been able to grip her consciousness into submission. Pillow smothered tightly into her well-developed chest, she stared blankly at the moonlit bookcase housing all her stuffed animals, relaying the conversation in her mind over and over.

'…She said that as of now, we should look at our relationship as a very loving and protective big sister, little sister relationship...which I am fine with.'

"Dammit." She rammed the pillow into her face upon the recollection of that statement. "Why did I say that?..."

Smearing the pillow from her visage, Uzume shook her head rapidly, trying to erase the thoughts. Sure she wanted Minato to feel more comfortable entering a relationship with her if he chose to, but to exaggerate her feelings for Chiho to now be nothing more than sisterly love was by no means true. What they had was so much more…

She yanked at her hair, pulling till the pain was moderate, but not enough to actually rip it out. She had to punish herself somehow for saying something so crass. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

She lessened her grip, flopping back on the bed, and sprawling out her limbs as they landed in conjunction. "Ugh! I'm so stupid!"

Propping her head on her hands, she crossed her arcing legs, letting the one on top bounce a bit. "I need to apologize to Minato first thing tomorrow." Her expression became softer, reddening at the utterance of his name. "…Minato."

XXXXXX

Sunlight slipped through the cracks of the Sahashi youth's eyelids. Groaning forth a loud yawn, he kicked himself from the futon and clawed at the dandruff flaking from his scalp. Something was odd though. His Sekirei weren't present in the room with him.

'Just how long did I sleep?' he wondered.

Angling his hazy sight to the dresser, the half-nude ronin squinted at the clock. '2:14pm?' He thought. 'No wonder no one's here…'

Getting up and pulling on his dungarees, Minato peeked through the blinds and into the backyard as he snapped the button and yanked up the zipper. As suspected, his Sekirei were outside, soaking in the hot summer rays through their swimsuits. A soft breath exhaled through his heart-warmed smile.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." The knob twisted, and Uzume stepped through. "Look, about last-"

Her face reddened upon seeing the ronin's bare chest. Her sight coiled to the door. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know you were dressing! I- I'll just wait outside while you-"

"It's alright Uzume."

She fell silent at his voice. "I'm a guy, so it's not like I need to cover up."

He climbed into the innards of his grey tee, tucking it over his belly. "You can turn around now."

Although she had his consent, she still didn't dare turn with the blush she had. She was boiling hotter than a lobster's armor. She did however gulp before speaking. "My, uh…it's kinda hot in here…I think I'll go take a cold bath! See ya! Bye!"

Minato scurried to the door as Uzume rushed off down the hall. "I can't imagine how hard last night must have been for her to open up to me like that…"

He sighed. "I wonder if I could do something for her today?..."

XXXXXX

Whiffs of steam gravitated off the tenth Sekirei's nude body as she hoisted up the wooden bucket and poured the icy bath water over her head. The cold moisture streaked along her slick, milk-chocolate strands like monorails and swabbed the soapy foam down and off her sweat-glistening orbs. She stood and tilted her head back with a shivering gasp, then soon retreated back to her body heat as she hugged her bare chest and clavicles.

She took some deep breaths.

'Get a hold of yourself, Uzume!' She thought as her body heat struggled against the nip-stiffening cold. As much as the creeping numbness stung her nerves, it was still something to keep her emotions in check for at least a little bit. 'Why are you acting like this? You just went to apologize to him last night…'

No matter how hard she tried, the pages in her mind would not flip past that one image. 'His chest…'

Granted Uzume had seen plenty of better fit males in her travels, but she had never been so close to a half-naked man before in her life. Minato was also a very close friend…and knowing she may have planted the seeds for something greater-...Her spine tingled at the thought. It sent hot quivers spiraling downward to her still-foamy netherlips.

Then came the throbbing…oh the moist, hot throbbing…

Uzume's bottom lip pulled back to her tongue, she lightly nibbled. Her blush expanded, hand lowering closer and closer between her thighs, the throbbing became more pleasurable with every lapsing internal bounce. The gravity was too strong; she was at the event horizon. Uzume's knees gave way as her fingers coiled, curving inward. Fleshy squishes leaked outward from her warm honeypot as she pressed onward. Her cerebral folds peeled over her teary sight, pleasure melting over her naughty expression with every greasy slick.

A choir of soft moans and purrs prompted the veil maiden to flex and stretch her toes. She bit down on the geysering climax.

The exhausted Uzume arched over the edge of the bath, panting deeply. 'That was-'

Before her thought could conclude, there was a knock at the door. "Uzume?"

# 10's eyelids retracted back at the voice. It was Minato.

"Yes, um…what do you need?!" She said hurriedly.

"I'm free this afternoon if you'd like to spend some time."

Uzume's heart missed a beat.

Minato continued. "The others are going to be training in the backyard with Miya for the time being and I have nothing better to do, soo…."

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!"

He pulled his knuckle from the door. "O-ok then. I'll downstairs doing the laundry if you need me. Talk to you later."

After a moment of silence on his end, Uzume hung her head when she was sure he'd left.

After drying off her smooth appendages and tiptoeing into her panties, Uzume approached sink and leaned into it with her palms, letting her breasts dangle over the ceramic bowl. She stared into the mirror with a blank expression and slapped her cheeks a few times. She blinked.

What was getting into her? She'd never felt such hot embarrassment around anyone before. Well, anyone except her Ashikabi. 'Man…what is it about him?...'

Grabbing a hairbrush from the rack, Uzume twirled her hourglass figure and angled an eye over her shoulder, parting the lengthy brown strands from her back and began to comb. She halted her action midway, as a shadowy fuchsia orbited her Sekirei crest; it beamed with warm pulses. She stared at her glistening wagtail, and gravity coaxed her pupils downward. They drifted to the corners with her next thought.

"I think I'll give Chiho a visit later tonight…"

XXXXXX

The stairs creaked as Minato waddled down them, hauling a basket overloaded with grimy towels and stained kitchen cloths. He slid the laundry room's door open with his foot and slammed the basket atop the washing machine. It buzzed to a stop, and he pulled the circular door open, clawing out his sopping wet t-shirts and unmentionables into the empty laundry basket below.

Wiping his brow, he set them aside and prepared to load in the 'freshly caught' batch.

A voice called out as he gripped the handles. "Minato?"

"Oh," He turned to the doorway and said with a smile, "Hey Uzume."

Softly smiling back, her palm caressed her forearm up and down. "Hey, um…about last night…"

"What about it?" Minato asked, tilting the basket of filthy fabrics into the washer and snapping the door shut. He turned the dial to normal.

"Well, it's just that I said something which I now feel undermined the relationship I have with my Ashikabi."

"Undermined? I don't think you undermined it at all, Uzume." He went on, pouring the detergent down a slanted hole. "It must have been difficult for you to come forward to me with this the way you did. I could sense you were nervous last night, as was I."

"I…appreciate that…" she said, giggling.

"So," He jabbed his thumb into the power button; a jackhammer of hums and sloshes ravaged inside the machine. "I decided to bring it upon myself to do the same for you today."

Her eyes widened suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"I'd like to take you out for dinner this evening if you don't mind."

"You mean like, for a date?"

He placed his hands on the washer and looked to the ceiling. "I'd think of it as two good friends having a night out together. So, how 'bout it?"

"Okay, since you put it that way I'd love to."

"Great!"

He lifted the basket containing his soaked clothes; Uzume spoke up.

"Would you like me to help you with that?"

"No, it's fine. I got it. Thank you."

After he left, Uzume noticed an article of clothing left behind on the floor. She crouched and scooped it in her palm. Unfurling it with her fingertips she gasped and backed away, seeing it was Minato's boxer shorts. She turned away from it quickly, sweat flooding over her plasma-painted flesh.

"Tell me I did not just see that!..."

She shook her head and pinched them up by her fingertip and thumb, rushing out of the room. "Minato, wait! You forgot something!"

XXXXXX

In the laundry room's far corner, a ficus shook. Kusano's dirt-speckled head of hair popped up from beneath it. A question mark loomed over her head as she tiled her noggin to the side. "Dinner?..."


	3. Whine & Dine: Part I

The stairs flew beneath the flower child's feet as she rushed up the steps. The training session Tsukiumi and Musubi had with Miya had apparently ended, as neither of them were outside when Kusano checked. She made a sharp turn and screeched to a stop at their bedroom. She jumped a few times to reach the door knob and gave it a twist as she landed to her feet. She pushed it open slightly and peaked her little head in.

"Oh, Tsukiumi?"

Tsukiumi sat on the edge of the bed facing the television. Despite the low volume, she was so focused on what was on screen that she hadn't noticed Kusano sneaking up behind her and peering over her shoulder at the show in question.

'My Little Pony, My Little Pony, Ah ah ah ah! My Little Pony!'

Stars twinkled in Tsukiumi's pupils as a cute smile curved on her lips. "Oh Rarity, thy mane is so divine…"

"I think Twilight is best pony." Kusano said as she leaned into the screen with a bubbly smile.

Tsukiumi let out a shriek and scrambled to grab the remote. She clicked the TV off.

"Agh! Ugh, Ku-Kusano, wh-what are you doing here? Aren't thou supposed to be outside helping Miya with the garden?!"

"I already took care of it." She said, resting on her tummy and kicking her legs. "There was nothing else to do, so I figured I would spend some time with you, Tsukiumi!"

"This isn't exactly an opportune moment, Kusano." she said. "Canst thee inquire Musubi to play with you this evening? I had plans to ask Minato to dinner later tonight and I've yet to prepare."

Ku tilts her head to the side. "Dinner?"

"Yes, dinner. Is there something the matter?"

"Onii-chan is going to take Uzume out for dinner later today."

Tsukiumi's pupils shrunk. The house shook as she shouted.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

XXXXX

Minato's four Sekirei gathered in Matsu's private chamber.

"Okay, what's this about an important meeting, Tsukiumi?" Matsu asked.

Tsukiumi slammed her hands on the table, eliciting a startled gasp from everyone.

"Alright everyone, listen up!"

She took a pointer stick and aimed it at the decorated whiteboard behind her. On it were detailed descriptions and poorly drawn images. The most notable were Tsukiumi drowning Minato in a bowl of soup and Uzume left lying on an imploded steel trash can, unconscious and soaking wet in what was likely an alleyway behind the restaurant they were going to.

"Tis time to cast aside our differences for the time being to unite against a common enemy." she continued, veins popping out as she squeezed her fist. "Thanks To Kusano's unintentional eavesdropping, it has become apparent that my husband will be treating Uzume to a night of unbridled passion this evening!"

Musubi's face lit up. "Ah?! Really? That's so nice of him!"

"Can thy words, Musubi!" Tsukiumi yelled.

As Tsukiumi went about her rage-fueled babbling, Musubi leaned to Matsu's ear and whispered. "Is it me or is Tsukiumi acting more jealous than usual?"

"Are you kidding?" she whispered back. "The woman's wearing Big Boss's uniform from Metal Gear Solid, eye-patch and all. I think it's safe to say she's finally lost it-OUCH!"

Tsukiumi rapped Matsu on the head with the stick. "I heard that!" she shouted. "My anger has not to do with mere jealousy! It is an Ashikabi's duty to stay beside their Sekirei for the rest of their days, and for one to so egregiously enter a relationship with a Sekirei winged by another would be unforgivable!" She crossed her arms and looked over her shoulder. "It's unforgivable to me and it's unforgivable to everyone else in this room as well!"

"How can you be so certain that there's any romantic feelings involved?" Matsu questioned. "All you're doing now is jumping to conclusions like you always do."

"Beg pardon?! I begeth to differ!" she argued. "If what thou sayeth is true, then why hasn't Minato made us aware of his intentions? He's sneaking about like a dirty rat!"

"Maybe it has something to do with you always shooting first and asking questions later." Matsu said, leaning a cheek to her fist. "You nearly got him killed the other day due to a misunderstanding; one you've yet to apologize for, by the way."

Tsukiumi slumped her shoulders and hung her head. "You're right." she sighed. "Maybe I should be more trusting of Minato." After a pause, she lifts her head with a sadistic pearly grin. "However…"

"Uh oh…" Musubi said out loud.

"I don't like where this is going…" Matsu added.

Tsukiumi continued. "Twould be unwise to leave our Ashikabi in the hands of another Sekirei alone without aid. He might get hurt or worse…"

Matsu leaned back and facepalmed. "You want us to help you spy on them don't you?"

Tsukiumi turned her nose to the air. "Hmpf; tis not spying. We will only accompany the outing from the shadows to ensure our Ashikabi's safety. So who's with me?"

"I'm in so long as you don't blow a gasket like yesterday." Matsu said, raising her hand. She knew that Tsukiumi likely would in spite of saying that, but she also took into account that Tsukiumi wouldn't take no for an answer. Plus when that watery tart did snap, she could help hold her back from potentially ruining Minato's evening.

"Count me in too!" Musubi added raising both her hands.

Kusano jabbed a thumb at her puffed out chest. "And me!"

Tsukiumi clapped her hands. "Very good! Musubi and myself will keep an eye on our Ashikabi while you keep watch over Uzume. If there's a breakthrough, we will call each other to inform ourselves of our findings."

XXXXX

Minato ran a black comb through his messy hair as he observed himself in the mirror. He wasn't very accustomed to doing such, but as he was treating Uzume this evening he may as well freshen up his image for the occasion. Plus he didn't want any hosh-posh know-it-all thinking he had bad hygiene.

Speaking of hosh-posh, the establishment he had in mind was the Tofuya Ukai; one of Teito's finest. Every so often he passed by it on his way home from work, taking note of how nature's twisting branches enclosed and embraced its tranquil gardens and koi ponds. It was a wonderful private setting, and that was a good thing. There was a less likely chance of his own Sekirei spotting them. Tsukiumi would no doubt kill him for treating anyone other than her at any establishment, let alone a high end one. Sure Minato could have taken her anyplace, but given his inexperience with women, he didn't want to underwhelm Uzume or make her think he was too cheap.

On the topic of his Sekirei though, it occurred to him that he had yet to treat them to such an outing. Sure he took Musubi out to WcArnold's when they first met (and she wiped out his wallet in the process), but fast food had no comparison to the fine delicacy of a five-star restaurant.

...Plus they don't spit on every 50th hamburger.

He knew he didn't want Uzume exposed to anything like that. It kinda made him regret taking Musubi there as well now that he thought of it...

In any case, he would have to rectify that after his date with her tonight.

Well, not a date...more like a...a not-date! Yeah that's it!

He would invite all of them to join him this evening, but he only had so much money at the moment. Not to mention she needed a break from the monotony with all she must be going through with her ill Ashikabi. Uzume deserved a special night, one where she was the center of attention. It was also a way to get more acquainted with each other, which would no doubt be hard for him to do with four other women breathing down his neck.

Besides, it was just a friendly evening. No romantic implications whatsoever. Just two friends having a night out to simply break the ice. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself. He hadn't really given it much thought, but usually taking a girl you like to a five star restaurant generally comes off as 'I want to bone your brains out.'

Minato brushed his teeth, splashed his face with cold water, swabbed his ears with a q-tip, and paced back to his room.

On the way there, he spotted Kagari looking more upbeat than usual.

"Hey Minato, how are things?" He said.

Minato stopped his footing. "I'm doing good." he said rubbing the nape of his neck. "What are you so happy about?"

"Got a huge job opportunity today." he said. "If all works out, I'll no longer host at that dingy old club."

"Dingy?" Minato looked perplexed. "I thought you liked it there?"

"I liked the girls and the paycheck, but having to deal with all the drunks and morons kept me from enjoying myself. The new job I'll have will pay three times as much, if not more if I'm proven to be popular among the customers."

"Is that so? Well, good luck to you then, Kagari."

"Thanks, you too."

He then walked past him and down stairs as Minato came to his room.

Minato slid the closet door open and padded through his hanging shirts. None of them would fit the formality he needed.

...I wonder how much it is to rent a tux? he whispered.

He pulled out his cell and began dialing. "Hello, can I have a taxi arrive at this address?..."

...

As Minato shut the closet door, a mound of clothes shook. Tsukiumi's chibified head emerged with a very scorntastic scowl. She put a cellphone to her ear.

"What's the haps?" Matsu asked on the other end.

"The monkey wants to get a monkey suit, Matsu!"

"Wow, Minato's really going all out for tonight. Weird."

Tsukiumi grinded her teeth. "Thou. Art. Not. Helping!"

"Okay, okay, jeez, relax." she said. "Look, once the taxi gets here, I'll put a tracer on it so you can't lose it."

"Fine." Tsukiumi said, snapping the phone shut. She sighed.

XXXXX

Uzume lounged about on her bed as she looked out the window. A taxi rolled up to the front gate and Minato got inside.

I wonder where he's going?... she thought to herself.

A few hours had went by since he suggested taking her out to dinner this evening. He insisted on keeping the location of choice to himself, so she was left to wonder what was in store for her later on.

She giggled as she thought to herself. I bet he has one of those fancy places in mind. She rolled over on her side, playing with her hair. Probably thinks I'll let him pay for it all too. Such a gentleman…

A thought then occured to her. Uzume knew Minato was the shy type, and given her tomboyish mannerisms he might feel isolated and less likely to relate to her.

I think I'll play it a little bit more girly than usual tonight, just for Minato's sake…

Her eyes flash open and she launches herself up to sitting.

"Oh shit!" she thought out loud. "What am I going to wear?!"

She sprung out of bed and tore into her closet, tossing about old cosplay outfits and undergarments over her shoulders. She sank to her knees and hung her head.

"Damn…" she whimpered. "Everything I have is either too casual, too cutesy, or too raunchy…"

Uzume took a sigh. A lightbulb then blinked above her head. She slammed a fist to her palm.

"I got it!"

She scampered over to the door and latched it shut. She did the same for her windows and pulled down the blinds before whisking the curtains closed.

She ran into her closet and shut the door. Some bangs, booms and sounds of clothes being whisked and tossed about were heard from within. A moment later, she emerged in her white veil. Deep in thought, Uzume stood before her mirror and held her hand to her chin.

"Hmmm…" she pondered. "I know I can't go looking LIKE the veiled Sekirei...but there has to be something I can do to make this cloak fit the occasion…"

XXXXX

About a half hour later…

After getting countless phone calls from Tsukiumi egging her on to peep in on Uzume, Matsu finally gave in. She crawled into the ceiling and came to a loose tile marked as 'Uzume's room'. She slid it aside and peered in. Matsu backed away for a moment when she saw the outfit Uzume was wearing. She rubbed her chin, raising an eyebrow. "That uniform…it looks so familiar…"

Uzume seated herself on the bed and began dialing a number.

"Yes, I would like a limousine for two at eight-o-clock this evening…"

Matsu's eyes flash open for a second. "Damn, and I thought Minato was playing it fancy tonight…they're both try-hards!"

Matsu took note of her attire and takes a snapshot with her phone. "Damn, she really knows how to dress for an occasion."

Gently, she put the ceiling cover back and crawls back to her room. She gives Tsukiumi a call.

...

Watching Minato pick out his new attire whilst hiding in a changing booth, Tsukiumi's cellphone rings. She gasps and retreats behind the curtain as Minato turns around to inspect the noise. Finding nothing, he turns back to the mirror.

"Speaketh."

"Uzume is going to have a limo pick her and Minato up at around eight."

"A limousine? Good. Wench will ride to her funeral in a luxury." she joked. "Would you be able to track it for Musubi and I? I havest an idea."

"You're not planning to run the two over, are you?"

"Of course not! However such a scenario is likely given how I am unfamiliar with driving…"

"I can drive, so just find a way to get a hold of the thing without hurting anyone."

"Very well." she said. "Is there anything else?"

Yeah one more thing, have you seen the outfit Uzume's in? You'd think she was getting married."

"What?!"

Matsu held back a chuckle. "Sending a pic now."

/sending.../

/image sent/

There was a brief pause on the other end, but it didn't last very long.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Matsu cackled under her breath. "Kukuku, I knew that would piss her off…"

XXXXX

Some time later…

The orange sun had just disappeared behind the cityscape.

A taxi rolled up to the sidewalk of Maison Isumo. After a quick exchange of money with the cab driver, Minato unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out with his new formalwear, pressed permed, and ready to go.

"Thank you, sir!"

The driver tipped his hat. "Don't mention it!"

Minato slammed the door shut and he drove off.

He took a glance at his new outfit and smiled. After nearly an hour of browsing, he came across the perfect one. The suit was white as a dove, sharp-looking and well fitted. A charcoal-black tie tucked between it and a grey collared shirt. Black loafers and khakis completed the outfit. He got it for a great deal as well; 5,000 yen for two days.

"Heheh, I really scored big time with this, didn't I?" He thought outloud.

"Sure looks like it." The landlady complimented as she swept the sidewalk.

Minato took a startled jump back. "Oh Miya, excuse me. I didn't see you there."

"So, what might I ask is the occasion?" she said with her eyes shut and snickering into her fingers.

"Oh this, oh it's nothing...I just uh…"

She backed away, still giggling. "Well have fun then. Fufufu…"

"Uhm, okay thanks...I guess."

She went back to sweeping as he entered the house and shut the door behind him. Strangely he hadn't seen any of his Sekirei since this morning. Granted he was busy all day preparing for the not-date, but he expected Kusano to at least run up and give him a hug.

"I wonder where they are?..." he said, climbing the steps.

Minato opened the door to his room and fetched a new pair of boxers from his dresser before undressing. He pulled on his khakis, buttoned his collared shirt, and slipped on his loafers. He struggled putting the tie on, but after a quick browse of the internet with his phone, he found a step by step video on how to don it properly.

Given how the video had over five million views, he took solace knowing he wasn't the only guy who couldn't put on a tie properly.

He shrugged the suit on, and stepped out of his room.

Uzume waited for him outside of it. Okay...girly mode; ACTIVATE! "Hey Minato…"

He halted and turned around upon hearing Uzume's soft voice.

He motioned to speak, but the only phrase he could muster was "Whoa…"

Snow white gloves peeled over her forearms and elbows. Her cleavage remained partially exposed through a milky shroud, which coiled down to her knees and embraced her hourglass-shaped physique like a wedding vow.

Uzume stood there, blushing and struggling to keep eye contact. "You look...nice." she continued, rubbing her forearm up and down.

Minato took a big gulp.

"You look...amazing!" Minato said under his breath with emphasis.

She looked at him. "Really?"

He sniffed up some blood dripping from his nostril. "Of course. You look really beautiful."

She turned away, smiling. "Thank you…"

There was something about this that made her nervous, that Minato was sure of, but that smile she had along with that angelic veil of hers made Uzume seem magical. Or at least he thought as much.

Uzume's eyes squinted slyly. Nice one Uzume! Your feminine charms are really starting to win him over! Now to reel him in...

"I called in a limousine to give us a ride to wherever we're going…" she said after a moment of pause.

"What? Why?"

"Figured we'd ride in style." she said, twirling her ankle as she looped a finger about a strand of hair. "Our ride should be here any minute now, but don't worry, my MBI card will cover the expense for it."

"No kidding?" he then thought to himself. Is it me or is Uzume acting more girly than usual?...

She then latched onto his arm, leading him out the door. "Well, c'mon lets go!"

Minato stared off in the other direction, trying to keep composure. "Oh, um...yeah, YEAH! Of course!"

Uzume smiled wide and made a peace sign at the audience as the scene faded.

XXXXX

Following five minutes of waiting, the limo crept it's way up to the sidewalk. The driver blew the horn and walked around to the tail end of the vehicle. The person's features were shrouded by a scarf and porkpie hat. Given the large breasts, however, they at least knew it was a woman.

She opened the passenger side door and took a bow. "Right this way. I hope you two have a wonderful evening."

"Thank you very much." Uzume said, entering first.

"Say, do I know you from somewhere?" Minato asked, passing her by.

The driver staggered back for a sec and stumbled on her words. "Oh, um...no-NO! Uh...this is actually my first time on the job. I never even been to this area! Heheh...heeeeh."

Minato gave the estranged woman a long, curious glare. "Riiiiight…"

"So, where are you off to might I ask?" the driver asked Minato.

He whispered into her ear. "Tofuya Ukai."

"Excellent choice! Would you mind if I took the long route?"

Minato peeked in at Uzume. "How about it?"

"Sure! MBI will cover all the expenses and it's not everyday you ride in a limousine, so take as long as you'd like!"

The driver saluted as Minato scooted himself in. "Very well! I hope you enjoy luxury the trip has to offer!"

The driver shut the door and walked back to the front of the vehicle.

"Such a strange woman." Uzume commented under her breath.

"Yeah, she probably has social anxiety issues or something…"

XXXXX

The driver removed her headgear upon sliding herself behind the steering wheel and pulling the door shut. It was Matsu.

She opened the glove compartment and grabbed her cell. "Alright they're in."

"Excellent work Matsu!" Tsukiumi said on the other end. "Pray Tell, where art they going?"

"Tofuya Ukai. Given the traffic downtown at this hour, it'll take about forty minutes to get there."

"Forty minutes?!" she shouted. "Unfathomable! Does thou not have any idea how cramped it is back here?!"

"You're the one who suggested hiding in the trunk with Musubi and Kusano." She said." You could have just followed us by hopping across the rooftops to stay out of sight just as easy."

"No!" she shouted. Matsu held the phone away from her ear as the voice blasted through. "If that vulture Uzume digs her filthy claws into our Ashikabi, I want to be as close as possible when it happens so I can peck her eyes out before she flies away with his heart! Now drive!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh…"

The privacy window rolled down. "Is everything alright, maam?" Minato asked.

Matsu shrieked, scrambling to put her disguise back on. "Oh um, yes everything's fine! Heheh. I was just replying to a phone call is all"

"Hmmm, okay then."

He rolled the window back up.

Matsu sighed in relief. "That was close…"

XXXXX

Uzume kicked her legs up on the upholstery as Minato came back from the driver's window.

Classical violin music glided through the speakers and a bored sigh escaped Uzume's abdomen.

Minato immediately got the impression something was wrong.

"What's the matter Uzume?" he asked, pouring two glasses of wine.

She groaned. "Ugh, this classical BS is so cliche." She reached into her cleavage, pulling out a bootleg CD. "Lets crank some Slayer in this bitch!"

Minato jerked back. "You like Slayer too?!"

"Hells yeah!"

They bumped fists as she thought to herself, I know I said I'd be girly, but I'm sure it won't matter if I make some exceptions. Besides, who doesn't like metal?!

Minato handed Uzume her glass and they held them up.

"A toast to metal." Uzume shouted gleefully.

They clinked glasses.

Minato grinned. "To metal!"

X FLASHBACK X

Some time earlier a few blocks away…

Matsu rolled up to the limousine with Ku clinging tight to her back and clicked off the motorbike's headlights as she slowed to the curb. She had gotten a call from Tsukiumi, who mentioned a mishap in acquiring the limousine.

Tsukiumi turned her head. "Tis about time you arrived."

"Sorry, traffic was rough." She slides off the bike and helps Kusano down. She pulls off her helmet, shaking her hair from her eyes. "I see you were able to get hold of the limo." She said. "Where's the driver?"

Tsukiumi motioned a thumb over her clothed shoulder. There he lay unconscious on a bunch of trash cans, much like Uzume in that crude picture Tsukiumi drew.

"What were you thinking?!" Matsu shouted under her breath. "I told you to keep your cool, and this is what you do?!"

"Twas not me," she answered. "it was Musubi's doing."

"Musubi? Why would she do such a thing?"

…

Tsukiumi flashed the shady driver her MBI card.

"Hmm, I suppose I can let you borrow it for a little while…" A mosquito flew by his face. He swatted at it violently. "This damned mosquito! I swear! It's been buzzing around me for the last hour! It just won't die! I can't hit the damn thing!"

"OH OH OH LET ME TRY!" Musubi volunteered.

Musubi locked on to the little pest and swung a right hook. Unfortunately it landed on his face as she did so.

"No Musubi, WAIT!" Tsukiumi begged.

**WHACK**

Tsukiumi facepalmed in the distance as Musubi frantically apologized to the unconscious driver.

...

The limo's trunk clicked open and Musubi climbed out. "Sorry Matsu." Musubi said with remorse.

Tsukiumi cut in. "I was originally going to bribe the man with my unlimited MBI card, but now it looks like I'll be paying for his hospital bill…"

XXXXX

The limo slowed to a nearby curb. Teito Tower loomed just above them. The swift squishes of rocks between heated tire and grey asphalt crunched briefly as it rolled to a stop. Matsu, having donned her disguise again, scoots out from the driver's seat, and hurries herself to the back door, opening it. Minato rose from his cushy seat and stepped out onto the rock-crafted sidewalk. He offered Uzume a hand and she followed him out upon lightly grasping his fingers. It made her blush a bit.

"Well, we're finally here." Minato said with a big-ol' smile.

Uzume swished her hair back and looked in past the wind-scarred gate and into the heavily forested courtyard.

Lanterns dangling along almond-brown branches emblazoned their reflections upon moonlit carp ponds. Lily Pads seated croaking frogs on a stream meandering beneath a crimson coated wooden bridge. Wavy dragons remained still as a roaring waterfall showered their stone scales in an endless rushing hiss. Winds wafted through crispy grass and leaves, as incense-scented wood chips flooded their senses like a meadowy perfume and the stars above glistened like glossy angelfire.

Uzume was already transfixed on the surroundings and she hadn't even seen the actual building they would be spending their evening in. It was all just so...tranquil. She just HAD to take it all in.

"Oh, it's so gorgeous!" Uzume gasped in glee. She pulled Minato in for a big hug, ensuring his face pressed into her tits. "Minato, you're such a sweetheart!"

"Mo probrem, Rusume." he replied, muffled by the softness. As he flailed his arms about, she let him go and he took some deep breaths.

"Lets go inside!" she requested, flashing a pearly grin. She grabbed him by the hand and rushed off to the entrance before he could fully regain his breath, pulling him behind her. Minato was glad it was Uzume as opposed to Musubi doing this. If it were the other way around, she would likely be unknowingly running off with his severed arm as he lay on the ground howling in pain.

XXXXX

About a block away, Matsu parked the limo in an empty parking lot. With disguises clenched under her arm, she unlatches the limo's trunk. Pulling it up, she found all three of the confined Sekirei were drenched in sweat and had corkscrewing spirals where their pupils once were.

"Ughhhhh, soooo muuuch metaaaallll..." Musubi groaned.

A dazed Ku-chan paraphrased the album as she regained her senses. "Night will come and I will follow...for my victims no tomorrow...ughn…"

Matsu leaned into her hands. Poor guys must have rocked themselves out...

Tsukiumi moaned, pulling herself out weakly. "Tell Minato...I- I'll…"

"Tell him what?" Matsu asked.

She leaned into her ear. "Tell him...I'll kill him if he even thinks of blasting that rubbish again!"

She then collapsed to the ground, passed out.

Although she would deny it, Tsukiumi was rocking out as hard as Ku and Musubi were back there. Well, maybe not as much as Ku...


	4. Whine & Dine: Part II

"I got it, Uzume."

Being the gentleman he was, Minato pulled open the door and gestured Uzume to walk ahead of him. A bell jingled atop the apex and the cool air drifted inward, drawing the attention of the employees.

Uzume giggled through her simper. "Why thank you, Minato."

Minato followed her in as she flicked her hair back. The door pulled itself shut as they approached the main desk. A young man, who donned monk-like attire, greeted them. He grabbed a pamphlet from his breast pocket.

"Hello, table for two?" he asked.

Uzume and Minato nodded. "Yes, please."

After he jotted something down in his pamphlet, he snapped it shut with style and a smile. "This way, please."

He led the not-couple through a warren of private chambers featuring traditional Japanese statues and artwork. Tasty clouds of steam filtered the air as frying pans hissed and sizzled in the kitchen. A mosaic of slate decorated the path which they walked, and wooden carvings framed the kanji-etched walls.

Two geishas cloaked in flowery kimono's welcomed the two with a bow. Upon separating, they pulled open the shoji screens leading to their private room. The magic of the setting had pulled an 'ahhh' from both the ronin and Sekirei. Their eyes even twinkled in a moist bliss.

Anchored to low-rise wooden architecture, the wall-length window immediately invited their eyes to a stunning view of the beautiful garden outside. Moths encircled the paper beacons as they blinked along the mahogany fences. At the room's center, a hazelnut-brown table sat upon a dozen vanilla tatami mats, cushioning the floor in varying stylistic patterns. Four zaisu chairs with soft cushy pillows surrounded the table.

The greeter seated the not-couple with the sway of his arm and pulled out two menus from inside his monk's robe.

He bowed his head. "Your waiter will be here shortly to take your order. Enjoy your stay."

They bowed back as he left and then flipped open their menus.

...and flipped

...and flipped

and flipped…

"Man," Uzume went on. "Tofu this, tofu that… dang."

"It's what the restaurant specializes in, Uzume." he said, grinning. He then tilted his head to the side. "Oh no, you're not allergic, are you?"

"Oh no, no, not at all." she said, shaking her hands before her face with a doe-eyed expression. "I'm just a little overwhelmed with all the ways you can have the stuff." She leant into him and pointed at a dish in particular. "Take a look; they actually have it with bamboo shoot and something called a 'rape seed'!"

Minato started laughing and Uzume immediately followed.

"A rape seed? Wow!" Minato chuckled.

"I know, how appropriate!" Uzume giggled. "I think I'll try some of this 'rapeseed' tofu. It sounds so appetizing!"

They burst out laughing again.

Minato wiped away a tear. "I never even knew such a thing existed..."

"Hey," Uzume said as the hilarity calmed. "I just wanted to say thank you for tonight. I've never had the opportunity to go to such nice places with my Ashikabi, so it really means a lot to me that you'd go through all this trouble."

Minato set the menu down. "Hey don't mention it, Uzume. I just hope Chiho makes it through all of this okay in the end."

She leaned into the table, chin resting on her palm. "Thank you."

"And hey," Minato continued further drawing her eyes closer to him. "When she does get better, it'll be the three of us, all gathered here with everybody. Tsukiumi, Matsu, Musubi, you, me, and Chiho. We'll be like one big happy family."

Uzume turned away with a blush. What he said touched her very deeply. "Wow, uhm yes, it certainly would."

Minato arched his head back and looked out the window. "It's hard to believe that this oasis exists in the middle of the Capital."

"Yeah," Uzume agreed, "and in the shadow of Teito tower, no less…"

"Yeah, it looks really beautiful all lit up like that at night time…"

The door swooshed open. Uzume peeked over her shoulder as Minato sat upright. It was the waiter.

"May I take your order?"

Uzume lit up upon seeing who it was. "Oh, hey! Fancy seeing you here!..."

XXXXX

Tsukiumi put an ear to the wall as the conversation progressed.

The harem arrived shortly after Uzume and Minato were seated, and Tsukiumi took it upon herself to scout the courtyard. She hid well enough to see them conversing through their window, and made sure to request the room next to them when she and the others finally went inside.

Now that they were here, she would do everything in her power to halt any naughty business Uzume might force upon Minato.

"Let them have their fun." Musubi pouted.

Tsukiumi glanced a quick scowl at Musubi and turned her nose at her. "Hmph; poppycock. The moment Shrew-zume inquires about something even remotely intimate, I will drown that sow beneath my boot!"

"Has she even done anything yet?" Matsu questioned.

"Not yet but she will! I can feel it in my bosom!"

They started talking again and Tsukiumi inched in closer.

XXXXX

"Yes, for an appetizer I'll have the miso soup with tofu." Minato decided.

"Ditto for me." Uzume added. She nudged Minato's arm with her elbow. "I'll have a go at the 'rapeseed' later."

They both laughed.

XXXXX

"Gah, what is this about a 'rape seed'?! Don't tell me Uzume plans to-!"

Matsu interrupted before Tsukiumi had a meltdown. "Relax Tsukiumi, rape is on the menu. Take a look for yourself."

Tsukiumi swiped the menu from Matsu's hand and scanned through it thoroughly. Sure enough, she was right. Her shoulders slumped as she took a sigh of relief. "Ahhh, thank the gods…"

"Did you overhear anything else, Tsukiumi?" Musubi asked.

"Minato and Uzume art ordering the same soup for an appetizer, " she paraphrased, stroking her jaw. She balled her fist and squeezed hard. "Must be her way of getting closer to him. Relating thy love for my husband in similar tastes! How despicable!"

At that moment, another waiter entered the harem's room.

"May I take your...order?"

The harem stared and gasped at the waiter, but Tsukiumi having kept her eyes shut shouts, "I'll haveth the miso soup!"

After a moment she opens her eyes, perplexed by the silence. She gasps and falls back in her chair upon seeing their waiter for the evening. It was a familiar face; Kagari.

They shouted in unison and pointed fingers at each other. "What are/art you/thou doing here?!"

Tsukiumi bit first. "My husband is lollygagging with that harlot Uzume and we have come to catch him in the act!"

Matsu spoke up. "I thought you said we were only here to protect him if he was put in some kind of danger?"

Tsukiumi squeezed her fist and slammed it on the table. "Silence!"

"I got promoted." Kagari began.

Everyone in the room went, "Huuuh?"

"Yeah, I was so well received as a host that the people here offered me an opportunity. Lucky me, right?"

"I'd say." Matsu added.

"Yay, Kagari!" Kusano and Musubi cheered stretching their hands to the air. Musubi pulled two paper party horns from her cleavage and they blew into them to celebrate.

Kagari rubbed the back of his head. Jeez Musubi, what else do you keep in there? "Uhh, thanks." He started to step away, "Well, I gotta get going...see yo-"

Tsukiumi grabbed him by the wrist, still sitting motionless with a smug expression. "Halt thy footing, Kagari…"

Kagari facepalmed. "Oh, what now?"

"Thou art an asset to us. Come hither-"

He caught on to her scheme immediately. "No, absolutely not! I am not spying on them for you. I'm not going to lose my job over your petty insecurities!"

She bent his arm back more, sighting a yelp from him. "Thy job is not important now! What is important is the safety of my husband!"

Matsu's expression melted into her palm as she exhaled an annoyed groan. "First she wants to catch him cheating so she can kill him and now she wants to protect him from danger. Jeez will you make up your mind before I get whiplash?"

"Leash thy tongue at once, Matsu!" Tsukiumi shouted, bending Kagari's arm back more. His bones were about to break.

Kagari yelped and thought to himself. You are so lucky we're in public and I'm on the job right now, because if I wasn't you'd be burnt to a crisp right about now…

He asked politely. "Will you please let go of my arm?"

With a huff, Tsukiumi let him go. He twisted his dangling forearm in his hand.

Tsukiumi made a proposition to him. "You know, my MBI card is unlimited, Kagari. Therefore if I put in a good word for you, thou wouldst most likely get to stay here for good."

He thought about this for a moment. An endorsement from anyone involved in MBI would no doubt do his career wonders. May even get him a fatter paycheck.

He shook his head and groaned. "You're not going to stop going on about it until I give in, so I may as well listen to your offer."

"All I ask is that every minute or so, thee step into Minato and Uzume's room to see what they're doing and how close they art getting. Then come to us and tell thy findings."

"I'm afraid I can't do it that often. Higher ups might get suspicious. While these private rooms have no surveillance, the hallways outside of them are a different story. Electric eyes are on us day in, day out."

"Drat." she said, biting her fingernail. "Then how often willst thou be serving him?"

"Since it's a private room, usually every 15-20 minutes we check in to see if they need anything."

Tsukiumi slammed her fist on the table again. "In that time Uzume could do the deed with him! Rapeseed and all!"

Matsu spoke up. "You know we could just bug their meals…" she suggested.

Kagari offered sarcasm. "Oh, that's nasty. Do you want me to get fired?"

Ku made a sickly frown. "Eww, a bug?"

Musubi did the same. "Bugs are yucky, especially in soup."

"Not that kind of bug, nitwits!" Tsukiumi snapped. She turned back to Matsu. "Why can't thee just bug his phone? Surely there is something on your person that can hack into it."

"Afraid not, Tsukiumi." Matsu said. "His phone isn't capable of being hacked into for our needs. It's a very old model. The only things I can do without risking it blowing up in his pocket and ruining his evening would be to make it ring. Anything else puts him at risk."

"Damn, well that settles that then." Tsukiumi lamented. "So how art we to go about putting the bug in his food? Would it not just short out in the liquid?"

"The bug is waterproof." Matsu explained, reaching into her pocket. She handed it to Kagari. The bug was no bigger than a cluster of grains. "Just put it in his soup, and we'll be able to listen in to their convo while you're away at least for a little while. Then when you do visit them you can tell us about their body language and mannerisms."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll do it, but if we get caught I'm making sure you're thrown under the bus as well."

Tsukiumi groaned as he asked, "Now may I take your orders?"

XXXXX

Kagari mumbled incoherently under his breath as he wheeled the not-couple's order down the corridor.

He whispered to himself as he slid the door open. "Just my luck for that watery tart to draw me into her little scheme at a time like this...fuck my life."

Uzume swirled her finger about the table as their conversation progressed. Following a giggle from both, they took note of the door being slid open.

"Ah, hey Kagari. Welcome back!" Uzume said as he pulled the cart up the ramp.

"Thanks." he replied.

Kagari plopped down the not-couple's appetizers on the table. Blocks of tofu floated about the brothy mixture of steamed vegetables and beefy meat chunks, all inside two leaf-shaped bowls.

Uzume took a whiff of the flavorful aroma as it escaped into the air.

"Oooh, it smells so good." she said.

"And the leaf bowls accent the restaurant very nicely." Minato added.

"It's a real pleasant surprise serving my housemates first day on the job. Don't tell Miya I said this, but the food here is more divine than anything she could ever hope to make."

Minato waved it off with a laugh. "Ahaha, don't worry, our lips are sealed."

"Oh, before I forget…" Kagari grabbed some seasoning from the cart. "This seasoning brings out the best in the soup's flavor. Here, lemme sprinkle some on for you."

As he did this, he let Matsu's bug slip through his glove and into the falling season grains.

"I'll be back in about ten minutes to check on you two. Enjoy."

"Okay, thanks Kagari!" Uzume waved as he walked away.

"No problem. Hey, since we're all friends here, you wouldn't mind putting in a good word for me before you leave, would you?"

"Not at all! Thanks again!"

Kagari grinned as he slid the door shut and left them to their business.

He hurried to the next room sheltering the rest of his housemates, being careful not to spill the other orders he had and stepped in upon knocking.

Tsukiumi was first to greet him upon opening the door. She stood before him with her arms crossed.

"Is the bug in place?" she asked in a demanding voice.

"Yes, yes I did as you wanted," he said, rolling his eyes.

"C'mon Tsukiumi, let him in!" Musubi wailed as she grasped her stomach. "I'm getting really, really hungry now…"

"Yeah, me too." Ku frowned.

Both collapsed head first on the table. Little spirits began floating out from their mouths and into the the air like sperm balloons on a string.

"Hmpf, very well." She stepped aside and allowed him in. "Can't have thee starving to death whilst there's still work to be done…"

XXXXX

Branches blown by the cool night wind tapped against the window as the not-pair prepared their spoons and began to dig in.

One spoonful was enough to make Uzume's eyes glisten like sequins. "Holy crap, this is good!"

Minato took his first bite. "Yeah, Kagari wasn't kidding! This is amazing!"

XXXXX

Meanwhile next door, the other housemates enjoyed their dinner as they listened in.

So far, the two weren't saying anything out of the ordinary, just yucking it up as they spoke about how their lives were before the Sekirei Plan. Or at least that's what the lacklustre quality of the bug was picking up. To ensure Matsu didn't bluff, Tsukiumi put an ear to the wall to ensure what they were saying was precisely what the bug transmitted. Sure enough it was.

Tsukiumi sat back down and continued eating, trying to drown out what the others were conversing about. Maybe they were right about her being too high strung on her Ashikabi. Why choose to backstab not only her but all his Sekirei by going out with the Sekirei of another Ashikabi? It made no sense. Was Minato really that much of a monkey?

But in spite of feeling guilty, Tsukiumi continued to listen in. For all she knew, Uzume could be plotting to assassinate him. After a few seconds passed, there was some static interference.

She stared at the receiver. "What in the blazes?..."

XXXXX

"By the way, Uzume." Minato began.

She stopped eating and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"How did you and Chiho first meet? You're a healthy and active young woman. I don't see you going to the hospital so often."

"Oh that, well it's a funny story actually. I was jumping along the rooftops searching for my Ashikabi. The view over the hospital was beautiful, so I decided to stop there for a moment and sit upon the fence atop the building to get a better view. Then Chiho came out shortly after and the poor thing thought I was going to commit suicide."

"Suicide?" Minato asked. "Why on earth would she think that?"

"I was dangling 'dangerously' over the fence on top of a five-story building. She had no idea what a Sekirei was and that I would live if I fell so that's the only logical conclusion she could come to."

"Ah yeah, that's right. Sekirei aren't exactly public knowledge, I forgot. And she must have been further sheltered from life due to being in the hospital so much."

"Yep, she sure was. She wheeled up to me in her wheelchair begging me to come down. That was the moment where I felt myself reacting to her. When she came close, she leaped off the chair and tried pulling me down. We fell off the building instead, and I ended up being the one saving her. She asked if I was an angel, and I winged myself on the spot."

"Awww, that's so sweet…"

"It still gives me goosebumps all over to this day. She's one of a kind and my one and only-"

Uzume motioned to stop herself from saying that but it was too late. Damn, damn, damn! Why did I have to say that?!

Minato put a hand on her shoulder. He could what she said was on impulse. "It's okay, Uzume. She is your Ashikabi, and your one and only. No one will ever be able to replace her."

"Oh you, flatterer!" she giggled nervously.

"What?"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, aren't you?"

"No! I really mean it!"

XXXXX

After a few adjustments to the audio receiver (and by that I mean Tsukiumi whacking it over and over again.) the sound finally started to clear.

She went back to eating.

"You're so coming onto me tonight!" Uzume said.

"No! I just don't want to come between you!" Minato added.

Tsukiumi spat out her soup.

Matsu cackled under her breath. "At least he's responsible! kukukuku"

"Yeah, yeah okay then." Uzume giggled. "I don't expect you to come onto me if you can't with any of your other Sekirei."

Tsukiumi's eyes began twitching. Poor thing was about to lose it. "Please tell me she didn't just say that…"

"She didn't just say that." Musubi said volunteeringly.

XXXXX

Minato bashfully scratched a cheek with his index finger. "Well it's not so much that I don't come on to them, more than it is me not having a chance to given how often they come onto me."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true. Not even the threat of Miya can keep them from crawling into your room late at night."

Minato laughed. "That's right. Nothing can ever split us apart."

"Speaking of your Sekirei, how have they been? I haven't seen them at all since they destroyed the inn last night."

"Beats me, I haven't heard a peep from them either."

"Hmmm, that's strange." She pondered. "I wonder where they are?..."

"Maybe they're planning a big surprise party for when we get back." Minato joked, taking another bite.

Minato put a hand to his throat the moment he swallowed. What started as simple coughs escalated to him choking.

Uzume took immediate notice. "Minato are you alright?"

He tried to wave it off, but rolled out of his chair as the hacking became more intense.

"Minato!"

She crawled over to him and started patting his back. The bug was spat back up, but some tofu was still stuck in his throat.

XXXXX

"Okay, I'm gonna try to get it all up now."

"What the-?" Matsu said, leaning into adjust the receiver's antenna. The sound quality was dropping again.

"Get it up?" Tsukiumi swallowed. "Wh-what could she mean by that?..."

Uzume spoke again. "Man, you must have it deep in there, don't you?"

Tsukiumi's chopsticks snapped between her fingers. "Beg pardon?!"

XXXXX

Uzume encircled her arms below Minato's ribcage and pulled in with her fists.

"Alright on the count of three; One, two-"

XXXXX

"Hughn! Uaghhhhh! Ughk! Engh!"

Musubi leaned in with concern. "Are you alright, Tsukiumi? You don't look so good."

Tsukiumi's scorntastic visage was now redder than the bottom of a witch's kettle. Not even she could tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

Matsu couldn't keep her cackling to herself as the grunts in the other room became louder and lengthier. It got so bad that she had to cup her hands over Ku's ears.

Kagari entered their room again balancing two sake bottles on a plate and moseyed up to the table with his cart rolling behind.

"It looks like you're done with the appetizers." he said, setting the plate down and trying to ignore the X-rated grunting coming from Matsu's little contraption. "Would you like anything else?"

"Kukuku, I'll have what she's having." Matsu mentioned, gesturing a finger at the receiver.

Kagari turned back to Tsukiumi, who was now hyperventilating and drilling her way through the wall with a corkscrew.

"You're going to have to pay for that you know." Kagari said.

"Shut thy trap, Kagari! I will stay in the dark no longer! Uzume hast gone too far! Who knows what that lewd harlot is doing with Minato?!"

Tsukiumi yanked the corkscrew from the wall and peeked through the hole. She gasped when she saw what was on the other side. Uzume was hunched over her husband, who was on all fours and both were panting heavily. To make matters worse, a creamy white glop was smeared on the floor right in front of them. Tsukiumi thought it was something other than tofu.

"So, was it good for you, Minato?" Uzume asked.

"Yeah," He coughed, sucking in more heavy breaths. "I think we got it all up…it was just so good that I couldn't help myself..."

Tsukiumi pulled away from the peephole. The look on her face was that of shellshock. Her entire body was trembling with rage. Jets of steam even whistled out her ears and pores.

To her right, Matsu came to view and leaned an eye into the hole. "Oh my," she said, putting her fingers to her lips. "Kukuku, I told you rape was on the menu, Tsukiumi..." she giggled. "My Uzume sure is 'handy', isn't she?"

As Tsukiumi motioned to kick down the wall, Musubi dragged her back and the rest piled on top of her. A dusty ball of food, debris, and chibified faces bumped, bobbed, and rolled around on the table as the harem struggled to keep Tsukiumi under control.

Kagari crawled out of the scuffle and out the door, sliding it shut behind him.

He sighed. "May as well check on Uzume and Minato while I'm here…"

XXXXX

"That was quite a scare, Minato. You okay now?"

Minato wiped his mouth with a napkin and crinkled it into the trashcan. "Yeah, sorry about that. Kagari was right when he said the quality of the food was incredible. I just couldn't stop eating until I choked!"

Speaking of Kagari, he just made his way in with their main order.

"Is everything okay in here?" He asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Uzume questioned.

"Well the people next door heard a bit of a struggle and some groans coming through the wall. Wanted me to check if you two were alright."

"Oh, we're fine." Minato asked.

"Yeah," Uzume went on. "You see, Minato choked on some of his food and I had to do the heimlich maneuver to get him to spit it back up."

"That's right. Everything's okay now. Tell the neighbors we're sorry for the disturbance."

"Will do."

Kagari then took his leave.

As he motioned to enter the harem's private room to relay the info, he put his ear to the wall. The scuffle was still pretty tense in there. He likely wouldn't be able get out a single word until things calmed down.

"I guess I'll come back later then…"

XXXXX

20 Minutes later...

Uzume and Minato both leaned back in their chairs and let out pleasured sighs as they pat their bellies.

"Ah, that was good." Uzume said.

"Yeah, I'll say. I'm completely stuffed." Minato added.

"So, what else would you like to do tonight?" Uzume asked.

"Gee, I dunno. Do you have anything in mind."

"I know, how about we go give Chiho a little visit."

"Chiho? At this hour? Wouldn't she need her rest?"

"Nah, she usually stays up late anyway." Uzume lurched forward in her chair and planted her hands loudly on the table. "So, how about it?"

XXXXX

Tsukiumi sighed in relief. "So he was only choking?"

The others began releasing their grip around her albeit very slowly. It took forever to get her constricted and they wanted to be safe.

"Yep." Kagari said. "It was all a huge misunderstanding. Uzume was just trying to help him spit back up some of the food he swallowed is all."

"Hey," Matsu interjected, fixing her glasses. "I think Minato and Uzume are chatting about something again. They're planning to leave…"

They all gathered around the receiver.

Unfortunately for the harem, the commotion they were causing drowned out the first bit of Uzume and Minato's recent conversation.

Uzume's next choice of words got all of their heads spinning.

"C'mon, Minato! The sooner we do it the better we'll feel!"

"But what if we get caught?!"

The group took a collective gasp. Now how was anyone supposed to interpret that beyond the realm of naughtiness?

"They're going to do it? So soon?" Matsu thought out loud.

Tsukiumi retreated into the corner and began taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. "Tis just a misunderstanding...tis just a misunderstanding...tis just a misunderstanding…"

Kagari crossed his arms. "Hmm, Their date must have went extremely well if they want to jump straight into doing it right off the bat."

Musubi looked confused. The cowlick sticking up from her hair was now scratching her head like a finger. "Straight into doing what?"

Matsu handed Kusano her mp3 player and to play with before nudging Musubi by the shoulder. She didn't want Ku to overhear anything that she was going to tell Musubi. "You know...sex…"

Musubi looked even more perplexed. "Sex? What's that?"

"It's ummm…" now how do I explain this… "It's like a form of fighting, except it's very pleasurable. And you do it with people you love."

"A form of fighting that feels good that you can do with the ones you love?" she paraphrased.

"Yes, and the first one to feel the most good first loses!"

Musubi got up from her seat without saying a word. She hung her head and clenched her fists.

"Is something wrong, Musubi?" Matsu inquired.

"I won't lose." Musubi said softly, raising her head and putting her squeezed fist to her face as she made her declaration. "I will have sex with Minato! Then I will have sex with Uzume! Then Tsukiumi! And Matsu! I, Musubi, will win at sex! Forever!"

"The hell thou will!" Tsukiumi shouted, getting in her face. "I will be the first to bed my husband!"

"No, I will!" Musubi declared, skipping about.

"You know, I'm open to a foursome…" Matsu said under her breath.

Kusano was too preocupied rocking out to the Slayer album on Matsu's MP3 player to take note of any of this.

"So," Kagari went on. "Since they're going to be leaving I take it you guys will be packing it in as well?"

"I guess so." Matsu said. "It's been a pleasure...I guess."

Tsukiumi approached him, reached into her coat pocket, and slipped Kagari her MBI card. "Here, and as promised I'll put in a good word for thee. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll like to leave first before Uzume and Minato do. Twould give us the opportunity to hide and scout them the moment they leave the restaurant."

"Fine," He takes the card and swipes it through the slider on his cart. He hands it back to her. "You should have about five minutes before Uzume and Minato up and leave. I still have to ring them up."

"Tis more than enough time, Kagari." she gestured the harem to follow her lead. "Come now everyone. It's time to go."

"Thanks for the wonderful meal, Kagari!" Musubi said as she followed Tsukiumi and the others out the door. "I'll be sure to give you lots of sex once I'm done with Minato and the others!"

Kagari facepalmed at that. Not that he would mind bumping uglies with her, but his employer just happened to be walking by when she said that.

He stepped in and looked around the room. Whole place was a pigsty from that fight Tsukiumi and the others got into. Kagari no doubt was going to be working overtime tonight. That was for damn sure.

XXXXX

Upon their exit from the gates of the establishment, Uzume stretched her arms and patted her stomach.

"Aaaah, that was great Minato." she said, full. She looked over the shoulder at the smiling ronin. "It was a bit fancy for my taste, but you really know how to treat a lady out for a good evening. That was fun."

Minato chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Uzume. We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah," she replied. "But next time, we go somewhere of MY choosing!"

Minato rubbed the back of his head. "Sure, Uzume. Would you like for me to call a cab so we can get a lift to the hospital?"

"Nah, I know a shortcut. It's through the arboretum! Lets go!"

XXXXX

Minato's harem exited the building just as Uzume began crossing the street with him. The hold up with Kagari's boss got them in quite a bit of trouble, but Tsukiumi's MBI card was able to do the talking for her.

"There they are!" Tsukiumi emphasized under her breath. "After them!"

They followed close behind as their Ashikabi was lead into the unknown. At times they were mere feet away while other times it was meters. Given how the all encompassing foliage of the arboretum sheltered and shaded them, they had no issue avoiding detection, especially with Ku's powers at their aid.

Tsukiumi peeked out from behind a tree and grinded her teeth as Minato and Uzume inched closer together. "That does it! Thou art too close to that wench, Minato!" she muttered through her scowl. "I must find a way to separate them…"

After some pondering, she noticed a mosquito on the tree Musubi hid behind. A lightbulb ding-dinged above her head. "Yes...I got it!"

"Musubi?" she whispered.

She tilted her head at her. "Yes?"

"There art a mosquito on the tree next to you!" Best swat it away before it bites someone!"

"Ah, okay!"

She gave the tree a good whack. It uprooted, and began to fall towards Uzume.

Tsukiumi cheered internally. "Yes!"

Minato noted the noise and looked over his shoulder.

He shrieked, "Look out!" and tackled Uzume out of the way. She was saved, but Minato was about to get crushed.

The girls gasped as it fell. Luckily Uzume caught it with her Veil at the last moment.

Minato crawled to safety as Uzume let the trunk fall.

He took a sigh of relief. "Thanks Uzume."

She gave him a grin and a big hug. "Don't mention it."

Matsu, who took refuge in a few leafy branches, took note of Uzume's ability. "Hmmm, she has power over that dress of hers. That's unique…"

Tsukiumi continuously bashed her cranium into the tree trunk. Not only did she nearly kill her Ashikabi (again), but now her and Uzume were closer than ever! Just fucking wonderful...

XXXXX

"We're here, Minato."

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the hospital.

"I can't wait to meet your Ashikabi."

She smiled back at him. "And I'm sure my Ashikabi can't wait to meet you."

As they advanced through the parking lot and through the roundabout door, his harem observed them with binoculars from the bushes across the street.

"A hospital?" Tsukiumi thought out loud. "What could Uzume's Ashikabi possibly be doing here?"

"You know…" Matsu began cackling. "They could be here for a little naughty nurse-patient funtime. kukuku."

Tsukiumi shrieked at the possibility of Minato being serviced by Uzume in a nurse's outfit. She shook her head wildly to cease the thoughts of him giving her an injection, but it was no use. They had to get in there to find out what they were up to, and fast!

As they rushed out of the bushes and motioned to cross, the street lights flickered out.

"I don't think so," a female voice said, coming from directly above them.

She jumped down from the street light and onto the sidewalk opposite Minato's harem. She reached for the large staff weighting her back and two other silhouettes joined her.

"Matsu, Ku, stay behind us." Musubi ordered.

"And who might you be?" Tsukiumi asked.

The street lights came back on.

The three introduced themselves.

"I am #16, Toyotama," the green haired Sekirei said, drawing her staff.

"I am #62, Kaie." the one flanking Toyotama's right said, cracking her whip.

"And I am #101, Oriha," said the one on the left, spinning bladed tops on her fingers.

Toyotama spoke up. "You are trespassing it the territory of our Ashikabi Higa Isumi. Begone or you will be made short work of."

"Higa Isumi?" Matsu paraphrased. "The Ashikabi of the East?"

"That's right," Toyotama acknowledged. "He owns this hospital. Only Sekirei working for him may set foot here, now begone!"

Tsukiumi's pupils shrunk. "Sekirei working for him? Does that mean-" She recalled how Uzume entered the building along side Minato with no adversity. "-Uzume's Ashikabi is Higa?"


	5. Bonds: Part 1

"We won't ask you again," Toyotama paraphrased, tightening her grip on the blade-tipped staff. "leave at once or you will be dealt with."

"Thou thinkest we're afraid of you? Balderdash!" Tsukiumi declared, swiping her arm to the side. "If you will not allow us passage than we shalt force our way in!"

Toyotama's visage contorted to a grimace. "Ugh, I don't know who you are or what you want, but if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!"

Tears started to drip from Kusano's little eyes. "Please, stop fighting."

Clasping her hands, Kaie leaned forward and mocked the child accordingly with a pouty gesture. "Aww, did we make the little girl cry? So sad…"

"Hey," Musubi said, stepping in front of Ku to keep her out of harms way. Fury churned away in her voice. "don't talk to Ku like that! The only reason we're here is to bring our Ashikabi home."

"Musubi is right." Tsukiumi reassured. "Stand aside and we will takest only a minute to-"

"Fat chance." Toyotama interrupted, swinging down her staff and preparing to charge. "Why should we trust you? For all we know you're assassins sent to kill our Ashikabi."

"Killing an Ashikabi is completely against the rules of the Sekirei Plan. You know this for a fact!" Tsukiumi reminded her.

Oriha whispered something into Toyotama's ear before she could respond. "Toyotama, pardon me, but I think they're telling the truth. The veiled one entered the building with a man strikingly similar to the northern Ashikabi."

"Is that so?" she turned back towards the group opposing them. "Well then, it looks like we have a case of infidelity on our hands."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Musubi inquired. A question mark then blinked above her chibified noggin. "No, really. I don't know what that word means. Can someone please tell me?"

Everyone facepalmed at that statement, while Musubi just stood there rubbing the back of her head and giggling slightly.

Toyotama groaned. "Ugh. It means your Ashikabi's heart isn't true to you. That he'd rather sleep around outside his harem as opposed to staying faithful. What a pity. Oh well," she said, backing into a stance and readying her staff towards the group before her. "not every story has to have a happy ending."

"There will be a happy ending!" Tsukiumi cries out, watery serpents coiling around her body.

"As Minato's wife, I have faith in him!"

"I shalt not be outdone Musubi, for I am Minato's true wife!"

"And I'm his wife too!" Kusano declared, beating a fist to her chest.

"Not that I'm against being his wife, but I'm all for infidelity. kukuku…" she said, under her breath.

"Now then, engard!" Tsukiumi roared.

The two forces charged in to clash...

XXXXX

Meanwhile, inside the hospital...

Humming the MLP theme in the blankety darkness of her room, Chiho kicked her legs on the end of her cot as she watched television.

A moment later, her door creaked open and Uzume peeked her head in.

A smile curved Chiho's lips. "Uzume! Hi! I didn't know you were coming tonight!"

Uzume giggled. "Well, Chiho I'm not alone. I have a surprise for you."

Uzume looked behind the door and nodded her head. She entered the room, flicking on the light switch and pulling Minato in by the arm.

Chiho clasped her hands together and her smile opened wider. "You found someone!" she gasped.

Uzume gave Minato some hard pats to the spine as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, why don't you introduce yourself, silly."

"Oh, of course." he said, coughing from the blows to his vertebrae. "My name is Minato. Minato Sahashi. It's a pleasure to meet you Chiho. Uzume has told me all about you."

Uzume's Ashikabi bowed her head. "And I'm very pleased to meet you as well. So tell me," she went on, clicking off the television. "what brings you here at this hour?"

Minato laughed. "Well for starters, Uzume and I just happened to be in the neighborhood, so we decided to swing by to see how you were doing."

"Yeah," Uzume confirmed. "The two of us had ourselves a little night out and decided it wouldn't be complete without giving you a little surprise visit."

"So you went out on a date with each other? That's so sweet."

Minato began to blush. "Well I wouldn't call it a date but-"

Uzume slung her arm around Minato's head and pulled him hard into her left boob. "We had a great time, lots of fun." She started giving him a noogie. "Riiight Minato?"

Blood trickled down Minato's nostril as he was gravitated closer to the blobby mass. "Right, yeah. We had a lot of fun. Uh heheheheh..."

Chiho gave the mattress some swift pats. "Come Minato, Uzume. Sit with me for a while."

The Veil Sekirei relinquished her grip, and the ronin rolled his achy neck around a few times after being released. Uzume had one hell of a grip on her, though that was to be expected. Being a Sekirei and a tomboyish one at that made roughhousing a given.

Uzume leant in and gave her Ashikabi a peck on the forehead before sitting to her left and crossing her legs. Minato hobbled over and plopped down to the right of Chiho, still massaging the nape of his neck.

Chiho tilted her head as she looked at him. "Are you alright, Minato?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said. "I'm just concerned about you is all."

"There is no need for concern, Minato. I'm okay." she reassured him. Deep down she knew she knew that wasn't the case, but she had to be strong. "So, how did you and Uzume meet?"

"Well, you see, um-"

Uzume cut him off. "He caught a glimpse of me in my lingerie and spat his hot tea all over the place."

"What?!"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Uzume giggled. "That's exactly how it happened. The first time me and you laid eyes on each other. Is it not?"

"Well since you put it that way I suppose that is the first time we saw each other, but there's a bit more context to it than that."

"That's so funny." Chiho chuckled. "Please Uzume, let Minato continue."

"Um yeah, so uh...basically I was in need of a new place to live after being kicked out of my old apartment, and I just so happened to stumble upon Maison Isumo, the place where Uzume was living. We had dinner, and Uzume came stumbling in. After a while, we became good friends."

"I see." Chiho nodded. "I'm sorry to hear about you being thrown from your old home. That must have been really tough."

"It would have been, but thankfully the landlady was a nice enough person to allow me residence at her inn. I was only homeless for a few hours so I guess the stars were aligned that night."

"It sure sounds like they were." Chiho smiled. "So, what is it you like most about Uzume?"

"Well um, she's a very nice and supportive person, and-"

"No, no, Minato." Uzume interrupted. "I think she means physical features. Boobs, hips, ass, that kind of stuff."

"I did not!" Chiho huffed.

Minato felt a nosebleed coming on. Dirty thoughts! Dirty thoughts!

He pinched his nose so that only a faint amount trickled downward.

"Aww, what's the matter Minato? Did you get all swollen again?" Uzume playfully asked.

"Of course not!" he shrieked in surprise.

"Are you alright, Minato?" Chiho asked. She leant over to the dresser on her bedside and grabbed a tissue box. "Here, take a couple."

He pulled out a few and held them to his nose. "Th-thanks. Must be the weather."

"Yeah, a storm must be brewin' down under." Uzume teased, holding back a laugh. "Best pitch a tent now and wait for it to blow over."

"Oh, now stop it, you." Chiho said. She turned attention back to Minato, who smiled back at her and chuckled through the tissue. "Not to be rude or anything, Minato, but could you step out for a few minutes. Me and Uzume need to have a little 'girl' talk."

Getting up from his seat, he said "Alright, no problem. Just tell me when to come back in." as he walked towards the door and shut it behind him.

After a brief pause, Chiho spoke. "Uzume…"

"Y-yes, Chiho? W-what's the matter?"

"The matter is…" The bed-ridden girl made a teary-eyed pouty face. "why on earth…" she started sniffling.

'Oh no...' Uzume thought to herself. 'I hope Chiho wasn't turned off by Minato's demeanor. Uzume, you dun fucked up by bringing him here!...'

Uzume looked into her eyes, "Why on earth what, Chiho?"

"WHY ON EARTH HAVEN'T YOU MADE BABIES WITH HIM YET?!"

"Huh?!"

"You heard me!" Chiho whimpered, becoming all chibi as she beat her fists softly upon Uzume's chest. "Why why why why why!"

Uzume, dumbfounded, grabbed her Ashikabi's wrists and set them aside. "Hey now, settle down there, sweetie."

Chiho crossed her arms and pouted more. "Hmph, I will not settle down. Minato is so cute and you both look adorable together! I demand you produce babies this instant!"

Uzume, though relieved that Chiho accepted the man she chose, wasn't sure how to reply to her demands.

She backed away, letting her eyes roll back to the corner of the room. "Uhh, yeah about that. I and he are uhh…not ready for that yet."

"That's a lie, you know you want him. Our connection as Ashikabi and Sekirei makes me aware of your true feelings." She took Uzume's and and placed it on her heart. "Feel that? This is our bond. That's how I know you're destined to be with him."

"We just got done with our first date though, Chiho!"

"Then kiss him."

"What?!"

"You heard me. It's accustomed for couples to kiss each other goodnight after their first date. So invite him back in and get to smooching!" She called out. "OH MINATO-"

Uzume cupped her hands over Chiho's mouth. "I can't do that! Not in front of you, Chiho!" She grabbed her Ashikabi's hands, and caressed them with love. "You're the one I'm destined to be with!"

Chiho pulled her hands away and pushed herself from bed into her wheelchair. "I don't have long for this world, Uzume. You know this. I want to see you happy after I'm gone, so for both our sakes, kiss him so I can go peacefully into the night when my time comes."

"I can't do that…not right this moment."

"As your Ashikabi, I'm giving you an order to kiss him."

Uzume slumped her shoulders, hands in her lap. "Alright...if you want to see us do it that badly, then okay."

Chihi nodded and wheeled herself over to the door. She twisted the knob and pushed it open. "Minato, you can come back in now!"

No one was there, but on the tiled canvas, faint traces of the ronin's blood trailed a path down the hallway.

"Huh, I guess he went to the bathroom or something. Sit tight, Uzume. I'm gonna go find him."

"Alright Chiho. I'll be here when you get back."

As her Ashikabi rolled away enroute to Minato, Uzume got up from the bed and swished open the curtains. Peering out the window, she gasped. Off in the distance, a fight ensued in front of the hospital. Higa's Sekirei had gone to war with Minato's harem.

"Oh no, why are they here?" she wondered worryingly. "Were they following us this whole time? Shit. I can't have one of Minato's Sekirei get terminated! I have to do something!"


End file.
